Maneras
by Ross Yellow
Summary: Es la suma del cuerpo y la actitud, así qué no hay solo una.
1. La Ley de los Opuestos

Debo una disculpa enorme, el día de ayer en medio de un arranque decidí eliminar dos de mis historias. Sin embargo, recibí un mensaje, un mensaje increíble, una réplica por haber borrado esta historia en específico. Admito que fui una desconsiderada, y es que simplemente a veces considera que no es lo suficientemente buena para seguir con una historia. Fue un mensaje maravilloso, que me hizo despertar y realmente reconsiderar lo que había hecho, esta amiga, me explico de una manera tan especial lo mucho que para ella representaba esta historia.

Cerraré aquí admitiendo que ella y su mensaje, me hicieron retomar la historia, continuarla y terminarla para ella, y para todas las demás chicas que les agradaba la historia.

Sin más un millón de disculpas para todas ustedes, y aquí le dejo definitivamente "Maneras".

* * *

><p><strong>Maneras.<strong>

**Capítulo I**

**"La ley de los Opuestos"**

Muchas cosas en el mundo se rigen bajo la ley de: "polos apuesto se atraen", ley que de alguna manera, o por alguna razón, cruza el destino de unos con otros, para entablar algún tipo de contacto o relación, tan sólo para degustar algo o alguno de los complementos de lo que nos rodea. Y Sasuke Uchiha no era la excepción a esa regla, según él, y según su manera de ser, las cosas simplemente pasaban porque _si_, ya que él, tan inteligente, capaz, audaz, arrogante, y endemoniadamente guapo, derrochaba esos atributos y cualidades porque era así como la naturaleza y los genes participantes en el proceso habían obrado sobre él. Y de allí que se convirtiera en el centro de gravedad de muchas mujeres, porque bastaba que Sasuke Uchiha pronunciara alguna palabra, para tener a cuantas mujeres quisiera –y no tanto– a sus pies. Eventualidad que lo perseguía incluso antes de tener memoria. Hijo, hermano, estudiante y hombre ejemplar, cuyo perímetro personal establecido era el de sobresalir y mejorar en todo lo que pudiera, quisiera y deseara, sin que nadie o nada se interpusiera en su camino, pues Sasuke Uchiha tiene poca tolerancia hacía las molestias, por que él es un caballero realista.

Bien el otro polo opuesto, vendría a ser ella, una chica de cabellos rosa, que vive su vida, sorteando y saboreando cada instante que el destino le ofrece, Sakura es de las personas cree que las cosas pasan por una razón, porque ello es que se considera detallista, optimista, libre pensadora, complicada, habladora y dulce, con un atractivo difícil de ignorar. Su rastro significativo vendría a ser la ingenuidad, que la ha convertido en lo que es, una joven alegre, con metas, y que se permite vivir de sueños e ilusiones, aprende, reflexiona y madura a partir de los momentos dulces y amargos, porque es partidaria del vive y deja vivir.

Lo único que estos polos opuestos tenían en común, era que ambos cursaban estudios diferentes en la misma universidad, sin embargo, en años absorbidos por la casa de estudios, nunca habían coincidido, ni de casualidad.

Él estudiaba ingeniería en telecomunicaciones, porque de allí pendía su futuro y el de la empresa que manejaba su padre, es el mejor de su clase, porque cualidades del estudiante perfecto le sobraban.

Ella estudiaba arquitectura, porque desde pequeña imaginaba tanto con los ojos abierto, como cerrados, adoraba dibujar, y diseñar. Sin embargo, debía sacrificar horas, y devanarse los sesos, para ser considerada buena, entre el mundo competitivo que era su carrera, pero ella como optimista nata, hacía esfuerzos sobre humanos y nunca desistía.

Y un día de esos que pintaba de común, a cierta hora de la tarde. Sasuke se dirigía a la biblioteca en busca de un libro de cálculo, para extraer apuntes para las asesorías de cálculo. Era lunes y la biblioteca estaba abarrotada, tuvo que hacer cola detrás de tres personas, hasta solicitar lo que quería.

– ¿Cálculo de Apóstol? – repitió la simpática bibliotecaria. Sasuke confirmo asintiendo. –Creo que se han llevado todos los ejemplares que tenemos.- informo con pesadez la muchacha.

–Serías tan amable de chequear, ¿por favor? – pidió amablemente el Uchiha, haciendo uso de su galantería, le sonrió torcidamente. La aludida parpadeó ante el asalto, sonriendo tímidamente accedió.

–Iré a revisar, no tardo. – correspondió la bibliotecaria yendo detrás de las enormes y repletas estanterías, regreso después de cuatro minutos con el gastado ejemplar que había solicitado el pelinegro.

–Tienes suerte. – concedió la chica. Y la sonrisa que el pelinegro le había mostrado minutos atrás surgió de nuevo pero más amplia.

Sasuke vio como la bibliotecaria bajaba la vista para llenar la ficha de solicitud, con las mejillas ardiendo, él sabía que podía surtir ese efecto. La chica le devolvió la solicitud firmada y sellada, con la fecha de devolución.

–Muchísimas gracias. – esbozo el Uchiha, tomando el libro.

–De nada, siempre a la orden. – replico la joven contenta de haber ayudado a ese chico que era tan _guapo_.

El Uchiha reviso la fecha de entrega, y era para dos días, pero reparo en un detalle, la bibliotecaria había garabateado su número telefónico. Resoplando satisfecho, doblo el papelito y lo guardo en el bolsillo delantero de su pantalón ¿y por qué no? La chica era simpática, él no tenía compromisos, y el semestre estaba por terminar.

Volviendo su atención a la abarrotada biblioteca, movió sus pies para localizar alguna mesa o una silla donde pudiera estudiar. Automáticamente descarto las mesas grandes, porque ya estaba ocupadas por grupos, sólo quedaban mesas para dos, y tenía tres opciones, una estaba ocupada por un chico que estaba atestado de libros, apenas y alcanzaba a vislumbrarlo, la otra la ocupa una chica que parecía estar al borde de un colapso nervioso, y la tercera la ocupa una chica de cabellera rosa, que leía tranquilamente, mientras tomaba apuntes, y tenía los oídos tapados con audífonos, Sasuke optó por la tercera opción. Camino hasta allá, y toco vagamente el hombro de la chica para llamar su atención. La pelirosa se sobresalto ligeramente, quito los audífonos de sus oídos, y busco con la mirada el motivo de su distracción.

–Disculpa que te moleste, pero ¿está ocupado? – cuestiono una voz grave. A Sakura le tomó medio minuto aterrizar por completo, vio al muchacho, y la pregunta que le había hecho, volvió a hacer eco en su cabeza.

–Mmm, no. – respondió rápidamente, pero se apresuro a corregir ante la vago ceño de confusión que se formo el rostro del pelinegro. –Quiero decir, que no esta ocupado, puedes sentarte si quieres.- contesto Sakura amablemente.

Dos pasos más y Sasuke tomó asiento frente a ella. Saco su libreta, y el portaminas. Ella volvió a lo suyo, volvió a colocar un audífono, y el otro lo dejo colgando. Aquellos ojos verdes pasearon lentos y curiosos sobre los movimientos del acompañante. Leyó la portada del libro que usaba, Cálculo IV de Apóstol. Probablemente: profesor, estudiante de ciencias o ingeniero. Sakura se permitió seguir paseando la vista por el muchacho, era guapo, sin dudas, muy guapo, y destilaba presencia. Incluso se atrevía a decir que era del tipo de chico agudo, porque no cualquiera tenía el atrevimiento de abrir o usar un libro de cálculo IV, por comentarios compartidos con los estudiante que tenían que cursar esa materia, Sakura sabía, que llegar a aprobar esa asignatura era un desafío, y este chico, se mostraba despreocupado, incluso parecía estar resolviendo algunos ejercicios, y no se atisbaba ninguna señal de estrés u trasnocho en su cara, o alguno de los otros estragos que generaban las materias numéricas. Sakura confirmo entonces, que era de esos chicos inteligentes y hermosos, de esos que nacen cada veinte años, y que escasean en exceso. Olvidando su lectura siguió el trazo del ejercicio que realizaba el pelinegro, porque ella algo sabía, pues había tenido que cursar cálculo I y II.

Sasuke no lo dijo en voz alta, pero secretamente agradecía poder haberse sentado frente a esa muchacha, en el tiempo que llevaba estudiando en esa universidad, jamás se había cruzado con ella, él no recordaba ninguna cabellera _rosa._ Ella no daba ninguna señal de conocerlo o de haberse visto por allí, a diferencia del montón de féminas que a veces le seguían. Estaba la mitad de concentrado en sus ejercicios, pues la otra mitad se atención la tenía ocupada detallando a la pelirosa, y si, era preciosa. Aquel color de piel iba perfecto con el color de su cabello, esos ojos verdes paseaban de un lado a otro leyendo, unas pequeñas pecas, salpicaban sus mejillas y el puente de su nariz. Sasuke vislumbro lo que ella leía, parecían dibujos de estructuras, con encabezados y pies de foto, y con otras observaciones más, pero su atención se desvió, porque ella no estaba leyendo su material, leía el de él, y murmuraba por lo bajo, entonces las miradas se encontraron.

–No olvides la derivada interna. – recomendó la pelirosa, apuntó con cuidado la parte del ejercicio que el había dejado de resolver por estar mirándola.

Sasuke se sorprendió, pero luego sonrió dándole la razón. -¿Estudias ingeniería?- pregunto el Uchiha.

-Oh no. – respondió la muchacha devolviéndole la sonrisa. –Lo mío es Arquitectura, y las derivadas e integrales fueron mi pesadilla durante dos semestres. – develo la pelirosa conteniendo la risa.

–Con que arquitectura, eso explica el montón de dibujitos. – se burló Sasuke.

–No son sólo dibujitos. – replico Sakura muy segura de lo que estaba apunto de decir. –Son los planos de planta de los antiguos templos griegos.- especifico, justificando su importancia. –Además estos dibujitos, como les dices, son más importantes que los planos de un ingeniero, porque según lo que el arquitecto diseñe, es sobre lo que tiene que trabajar un ingeniero. – recalco Sakura devolviendo la burla.

Sasuke rió, ella tenía razón en lo que decía, pero lo que más le hacía gracia era la manera tan cortes y perspicaz en que se había explicado, el conjunto le pareció adorable.

– ¿Cómo sabes que estudio ingeniería? – cuestionó Sasuke, entretenido.

–Lo había deducido cuando vi el libro, pero la manera en la que dijiste _con que Arquitectura,_ y _dibujitos,_ me abrió los ojos. – contesto ella, animada en seguirle el juego.

–Sabes que es imposible que un ingeniero haga chistes sobre uno que otro arquitecto. – recordó Sasuke, apenas creyéndose lo fácil que le era hablar con la chica.

–Tienes razón, pero, ¿sabes algo? Aquí entre nos el cariño es el mismo, ya que somos enemigos a muerte destinados a trabajar juntos. – corrigió Sakura, extrañamente cómoda con la conversación que estaba entablando con su compañero de biblioteca, hacía dos minutos que se había olvidado de los planos de los templos griegos, porque le agradaba más el arco y las líneas que definían el rostro del pelinegro.

–Parece que eres buena en eso de devolver contra-ataques. – interpelo el Uchiha.

–Dime tú nombre, y pudieras seguir probando. – rebatió Sakura muy entretenida.

–Acá, Sasuke Uchiha, el mejor estudiante de ingeniería en telecomunicaciones del octavo semestre. – se presento alagando de su posición.

–Que modesto. – se quejo la pelirosa fingiendo desdén. –Aquí, Sakura Haruno una de las mejores de Arquitectura del séptimo semestre. – develo siendo franca y regalando una ligera sonrisa.

–Bonito nombre, y… agradable compañía, considerando el que me hayas distraído de mis apuntes. – aventuró a comentar el pelinegro, pues Sakura parecía ser de aquellas chicas, poco complicadas para socializar, él no era hombre de socializar con frecuencia, considerando que tenía que zafarse de una fémina a lo largo del día, porque él era precavido con su perímetro personal, y estaba más que certificado que sus seguidoras eran indiferentes al sentido de la delicadeza, la pelirosa que tenía al frente era espontánea, no lo conocía, y estaba allí hablando con él, contestando sus preguntas y devolviendo sin disimulo las indirectas, sin ningún interés particular. Y en tan sólo diez minutos de cruce de palabras, para él ya Sakura tenía un atractivo especial, con el que nunca se había topado.

–Bueno, si algún día deseas la colaboración de un arquitecto recuerda que por allí anda una chica que tiene un nombre bonito, y es buena compañía, y que de igual manera tú la distrajiste de su lectura. – A Sakura le agradaban los comentarios de Sasuke, porque no los encontraba ofensivos, en lo absoluto, eran agradables, y concordaban con el sentido de juego y burla, que sin saber exactamente, se había impuesto, además el tono que empleaba era melodioso y a su vez grave, sin contar que aquellos ojos oscuros parecían hablar de muchas cosas, porque eran intensos como el negro, y sus facciones impasibles y serenas, articulaban a la perfección con el sentido que quería darle a sus palabras.

Y sí, los apuntes quedaron a un lado, y tuvieron que dejar la biblioteca, pues a medida que su conversación avanzaba era difícil contener la risa ante los comentarios que se lanzaba el uno al otro.

Él supo que ella tenía veinti y uno, ella supo que Sasuke tenía veinte y dos. A ambos les faltaba poco para culminar los estudios universitarios, al graduarse Sasuke iría directo a la compañía de su padre, Sakura quería su propia tienda, y allí vendería sus diseños.

Cuando llegó la hora de despedirse, Sasuke pidió el número telefónico a Sakura, gustosa de que él hubiese pedido aquello, recito con claridad cada uno de los números, pero este número no fue a dar al bolsillo de pantalón, este fue directo al móvil del Uchiha.

Ahora bien, quedaban dos semanas de clases, entusiasmado por haber conocido a alguien como Sakura, el Uchiha decidió probar cuanto podía correr el tiempo a su favor.

Sakura decidió que dejaría que las cosas pasaran, pero ella estaría atenta a cualquier señal, porque vamos… No todos los días se tiene la suerte de compartir con un chico como Sasuke Uchiha, porque ella era abierta a las opciones, pero claramente la opción reciente resaltaba más.

Al día siguiente Sakura coincidió en el cafetín con Sasuke, pero esta vez no fue coincidencia, benditos fueran los mensajes de texto. Mientras se acercaba al sitio donde vislumbraba al Uchiha, Sakura vio que no estaba sólo, lo acompañaban un grupo muy variado de chicos. Se preparo mentalmente para el festival de testosterona, antes de dar los últimos pasos. Sasuke la distinguió y le hizo señas. Se levanto de su asiento para saludarla y después presentarla al grupo.

–Chicos, ella es Sakura. – Sasuke empezó con los amigos de la izquierda. –El rubio, es Naruto, a su lado Shikamaru, y Kiba, por este lado están Neji y Gaara. – Sakura estrecho las manos de todos, dándoles el gusto. Sasuke le hizo tomar asiento al lado de Naruto para estar uno frente al otro tal como en la biblioteca.

–Bienvenida a la manada, Sakura. – agrego el rubio, sonriéndole a lo grande.

–Muchas gracias Naruto. – esbozo la pelirosa.

– ¿A que te dedicas Sakura? – pregunto Kiba.

–Estudio arquitectura. – contesto.

– ¡Qué suerte tienen los chicos que estudian arquitectura! – se quejo Kiba. Todos en la mesa estallaron a carcajadas, Sasuke también río pero sin apartar los ojos de ella, incluso le hizo un guiño.

Al cabo de unos minutos Sakura ya había encontrado su puesto entre el grupo, eran muy agradables, y habladores, interesantes a su manera. En veinte minutos Sakura ya sabía que eran bromistas y de los pesados, parecían estar pendiente de cualquier resbalón para regodearse con a una broma durante horas. Estaban esperando por un partido de fútbol, Chelsea Vs. Liverpool, Sakura se acomodo mejor, a ella le gustaba el fútbol. Sasuke le hizo más ameno el momento al traerle un latte espumoso, en compañía de unas galletas para todo el grupo.

–Se viene un tiro de esquinas, señores. – vocifero Naruto.

–Será gol…– Vaticino Sakura.

– ¿Cuánto apuestas? – reto Neji. – ¿Veinte dólares? – convino.

–Hecho. – dictamino Sakura.

–Hecho. – concedió el ojigris con un apretón de manos.

Sakura vio como Sasuke aprobaba, disfrutando de sus gestos, agradeciendo internamente una vez más que Sakura no fuera complicada.

– ¡GOL! – estallaron los presentes.

–Paga. – recordó Sasuke.

Naruto, Shikamaru Gaara y Kiba, se desternillaron de la risa cuando Neji tuvo que desembolsar los veinte dólares.

El grupo de seis chicos y una chica admiro el juego por completo, y las apuestas siguieron corriendo durante los noventa minutos de juego, Sakura ganaba todas las apuestas en las que participaba. No saco cuenta de cuantos dólares se adjudico, pero alcanzo para brindar dos rondas de refrescos para todos, y le sobro.

Después de una larga y fraterna despedida grupal, Sakura y Sasuke se dirigían hacía el estacionamiento.

–De verdad, tenía tiempo que no la paseaba tan bien rodeada de chicos. – aseguro Sakura.

–Somos un grupo disfuncional, adaptados de una manera poco convencional. – profirió Sasuke de manera teatral.

–Me agradaron, sin contar que lleve su dinero. – se mofó la pelirosa.

–Tienes mucha suerte, pero debes tener cuidado en cualquier momento querrán venganza. – confirmó Sasuke con una sonrisa ladina. –Y bien, este es. – Sasuke se detuvo delante de un mercedes L-350 de color negro.

–Que modesto eres Sasuke, en realidad. – se quejo escandalizada. –Cuando te ofreciste a llevarme a mi casa, no me imagine que fuera en un _mercedes,_ ¿es en serio? – bufó la pelirosa, sin evitar deleitarse con la aerodinámica del auto.

–Fue un regalo de cumpleaños, no podía decirle que no, desde luego. – se excuso el Uchiha alborotando su cabello con la mano derecha, Sakura le agradaba más, minuto a minuto. Porque era clara y se daba a entender. La acompaño hasta la puerta del copiloto, permitió que se subiera, cerro con cuidado, luego fue a su puesto. – ¿Tú no tienes auto? – preguntó el Uchiha mientras retrocedía para salir.

–Sí. – masculló. –Tengo un lindo audi coupé. – contesto Sakura.

– ¿Y dónde está? – quiso saber Sasuke, mientras enderezaba el volante.

–En el taller, supongo, recibiendo una que otra capa de pintura. – murmuró Sakura queriendo restar importancia.

– ¿Puedo saber qué pasó? – pregunto él, intrigado.

–Choque. – murmuró ella con dientes apretados, Sasuke volteó a verla sorprendido, preguntando claramente _¿cómo? _–Choque, para no atropellar a un pobre e indefenso perro. – informo la pelirosa sin lamentarse.

Ella estaba lanzándole dagas con la mirada, porque él ya estaba burlándose incluso antes de que siguiera excusándose.

– ¡No podía atropellarlo Sasuke! – se quejó la pelirosa, viendo como Sasuke apartaba las lagrimas de su rostro, producto de la risa.

–Claro, claro, estás completamente justificada Sakura. – logró pronunciar el pelinegro entre arcadas de risa.

–No estoy avergonzada de lo hice. – terció Sakura en un gesto altanero.

–No debes, y no creas que me estoy riendo por no hayas querido atropellar al perro, es que no estaba preparado para oír una confesión como esa, me has pillado completamente desprevenido. – se justifico Sasuke.

–Soy una cajita de sorpresas. – canturreó la pelirosa recuperándose de la burla de la que había sido victima.

–Me gusta que seas una cajita de sorpresas. – confesó Sasuke posando su mirada sobre ella, era tan intensa, la forma en que la miraba, era como si quisiera leerla, entonces Sakura supo que él hablaba en serio.

Se sonrojo.

¿Por qué todo salía tan natural cuando él estaba cerca? Es que no era un secreto que apenas llevaban un mísero día conociéndose, pero si algo era indudable, era que en un día más las hora de la biblioteca, antes ningún hombre la había logrado que se sintiera tan bien, y ella había tenido novios, pero claramente y según su experiencia para tan sólo haber transcurrido un día, todo era distinto. Con Sasuke todo pintaba distinto. Y ella no tenía intensiones de quejarse, para nada.

Sakura había indicado con anticipación cada cruce de calle para llegar hasta su apartamento, mientras ella seguía rememorando los detalles de lo inusual y divertido que había sido compartir con aquel grupo de chicos y con él, Sasuke previno, que la acompañante pelirosa no mentía, porque francamente él era un hombre que gozaba de cierta experiencia, y había tenido más relaciones y contactos con mujeres, que cualquier otro hombre promedio a su edad, y si algo sabía era leer postura, Sakura era completamente relajada, tan distinta a las mujeres con las que solía verse y frecuentar, si distinta, pero le agradaba y mucho, aunque él fuera un hombre recto, maniático de la limpieza y otras cosas más, vislumbro a Sakura como el tipo de mujer que podía sabotear sus límites, incluso tal vez desestabilizar su carácter, pero permitiéndose estudiarla minuciosamente otra vez, aquellas cavilaciones parecieron carecer de validez, entonces la frase de _en la variedad esta el gusto_, cabía perfectamente allí.

–Aquí vivo. – informo Sakura señalando el edifico de ladrillos, con amplios ventanales, con la plena fachada levantada en cada uno de sus lados, completamente acorde con el aire urbano del centro. Él vivía retirado de la ciudad, pero a futuro se vio visitando ese lugar con frecuencia, cuantas veces Sakura quisiera.

–Parece un complejo urbano sacado de la mente siniestra de un arquitecto. – fingió quejarse el Uchiha.

–Para ser un ingeniero a futuro, tienes una visión muy amplia. – replico Sakura y la curva traviesa de sus labios dio el toque perfecto de sarcasmo a su frase. –Bueno Sasuke, si algún día necesitas huir o esconderte por algún motivo desconocido, puedes pasarte por acá, pero eso si, avisa 15 minutos antes. – sin dudas, esa era la invitación más original que Sasuke había recibido.

–Ah claro, para que me esperes en la puerta con un sexy vestido negro, para que no quiera salir de allí durante horas. – comentó Sasuke mostrándole una sonrisa.

–Nunca se sabe que se puede encontrar de una puerta ¿verdad? – convino Sakura. –Nos estamos viendo Sasuke, gracias por traerme, y gracias por presentarme al grupo variado disfuncional, que pases buenas noches. – agradeció con dulzura la pelirosa, inclinándose sobre el asiento para darle un beso en la mejilla.

Bajo del auto, tanteando el contenido de su cartera tratando de localizar la llave. Antes de que pudiera ingresar al edificio escucho su nombre, Sasuke había bajado del auto para hacerle compañía, Sakura rodó los ojos, ella había querido no darle la oportunidad de que fuera un completo caballero, obviamente la artimaña no había funcionado, por allí estaba plantado a su lado, esperando que pudiese atrapar las dichosas llaves. Sakura sabía que las mejillas no habían parado de arderle durante el transcurso de la universidad hasta su apartamento, porque ¿tenía algo de malo que el chico que había conocido el día anterior en la biblioteca ya le gustara en menos de un día? Bufó internamente al saber la verdadera respuesta. –Ya las tengo. – informo. –Gracias Sasuke, pero no tenías que…– el pelinegro carraspeó interrumpiéndola gentilmente.

–Creo que ya agradeciste y te despediste en el auto ¿no? – ella asintió avergonzada. –Ahora es mi turno. – Hizo una pausa, y continuo. –Muchas gracias Sakura por haberme acompañado gran parte del día, la pase muy bien, aún cuando estaba procurando que mis amigos no hicieran algún comentario impertinente, porque no te mentiré es primera vez que me topo y salgo con una chica como tú, y honestamente me tienes intrigado, si…– se excuso. –Estoy diciendo todo esto para dejarte en claro que me gustaría seguir viéndote, y bueno, apenas va un día pero ¿qué perdemos? – cuestionó Sasuke, y después de haber repasado lo que acababa de decir, hubiera querido terminar sus líneas de otra forma.

Pero, a Sakura le había encantado la pregunta final.

–No estamos perdiendo nada, en realidad. Y lo único que se me ocurre decir ¿eres el primer ingeniero con el que salgo? – aventuró Sakura conteniendo la risa.

–Sabes que el aprecio es el mismo. – reiteró Sasuke.

–Todo un detalle. – rectifico la pelirosa, logrando atrapar las llaves, sin apartar la mirada del Uchiha.

–Por cierto Sakura. – La nombrada alzo las cejas en señal de pregunta. –No vuelvas a dejarme con las palabras en la boca. – se quejo el muchacho ligeramente perturbado. Repasando Sakura supo que hablaba de la manera en la que había abandonado el auto.

–De acuerdo, pero debes darte prisa si quieres despedirte, estamos obstaculizando el paso de la entrada. – informo la pelirosa haciéndose a un lado para que los inquilinos pudiera pasar.

–Está bien, buenas noches Sakura, espero verte mañana. – Premeditadamente se inclino sobre ella y dejo un beso sobre una de las sonrojadas mejillas, maravillado en la manera que ella había cerrado los ojos, dándole una visión muy cercana de sus largas pestañas, y de las adorables pecas que adornaban aquel rostro.

–Buenas noches Sasuke. – murmuró atropelladamente antes de colarse en la entrada principal.

¿Qué si le gustaba la pelirosa?

Bastaba con ver la expresión de rostro y la amplia comisura de sus labios.

Por muy trillado que suene. "_Polos opuestos se atraen" _o como reza la frase de alguna canción: _"Por la ley de magneto, se acercaron los cuerpos"._

* * *

><p><em>Muchísimas gracias, raspberry kiss 87.<em>


	2. Principios de Atracción

**Capítulo 2**

"**Principios de Atracción"**

La atracción comprende, varios, –un, dos, más o millones de intentos– unos fracasan, si. Otros tienen su compensación, lo indiscutible es que cada intento tiene un valor final: conocimiento o noción acerca de algo, experiencia, y eso es lo que cuenta.

Los estudiantes universitarios aman los finales de semestre, y es que desde que se empieza en la universidad la libertad adquiere otro concepto, y se sobrevalora. Sasuke Uchiha no tenía de que preocuparse él estaba graduado práctica, técnica y literalmente. Sin embargo, ya había hecho planes para vacaciones, sus inversiones de tiempo contemplaban a cierta pelirosa.

Sasuke se dirigía a su encuentro, ella estaba en la terraza principal con sus amigas, poniéndose al corriente supuso.

Sakura estaba sentada de espaldas al lado de una chica de cabello negro azulado, la acompañaban una rubia y dos castañas. Sasuke se sintió reconocido, quizás él había sido alguno de los temas de conversación por ello la rubia hizo un seño rápido a Sakura, quien volteó y deslumbro a Sasuke con una sonrisa. Los pasos se terminaron, entonces Sakura aprovecho para presentarlo.

–Sasuke, ellas son Ino, Hinata, y Tenten. – introdujo Sakura. Después tomaron asientos juntos al lado de Hinata. –Es un placer.- correspondió el Uchiha.

–¿Entonces tú eres el ingeniero? – interpelo la rubia ávida de curiosidad.

–¿Soy el ingeniero? – replico Sasuke, arrancándole sonrisas a todas, mirando consecutivamente a Sakura para que diera una respuesta.

–Sí, eres el ingeniero. – resoplo Sakura.

Un movimiento de aprobación femenina recorrió toda la mesa.

Las amigas de Sakura eran agradables, especialistas en captar y formular indirectas, consultaron la opinión de Sasuke para saber que opinaban los hombres al respecto de ciertas cosas. Las chicas eran muy perceptivas, todas y cada una se dio su puesto, Sasuke se sintió a gusto de poder sentarse y congeniar con el grupo de mujeres sin que ninguna, le hiciera gestos, o lo acosara. En el momento que las amigas de Sakura se sumieron resolver los detalles de la fiesta de final de semestre el aprovecho para hacerle una sugerencia.

–Debo ir a dar unas asesorías a los cubículos, ¿te gustaría acompañarme? – pidió amablemente el pelinegro.

–Por supuesto. – murmuró la chica moviéndose para escapar de allí sin mucho alboroto.

– ¿Ya se van? – espeto Tenten.

–Ahm, Sasuke debe ir a dar una asesorías y…– la pelirosa fue interrumpida.

–Vas acompañarle. – recito Hinata con voz clara y delatora. –Sakura, tan amable como siempre. – agrego como quien no quiere la cosa.

Sakura no quiso decir nada, tan sólo se quedo allí al lado de Sasuke, sonrojándose a más no poder.

–Fue un placer chicas, espero verlas luego. – se despidió el Uchiha haciendo una imitación de saludo real.

–Te invitaremos a la fiesta, pero debes llevar amigos, porque Sakura no es la única que tiene derecho a tener acompañante. – exigió Ino.

–Puedo cumplir con eso. – admitió el Uchiha muy seguro de lo que prometía.

Finalmente las chicas les dejaron irse, entre murmullos de aprobación.

–Tus amigas son muy simpáticas. – comunico Sasuke.

–Son habladoras compulsivas, y no tienen miedo de comunicar o transmitir lo que piensan. – declaro Sakura.

–No veo ningún problema con ello. – replico el pelinegro.

–Oh, claro que no. Deberías apresurarte vas tarde. – recordó Sakura.

Apretaron el paso hasta el edificio de cubículos. En el sitio habían unos doce estudiantes de los cuales nueve eran chicas, Sakura percibió como algunas de las alumnas estaban apunto de dar brinquitos en el sitio al ver su asesor acercarse, pero el descubrir que detrás de él se encontraba ella, cambiaron de postura automáticamente, y comenzaron a cuchichear. Sakura entorno los ojos, saboreando por si misma, las consecuencias de salir con alguien como Sasuke Uchiha, de llevar saliendo una semana exactamente. Sasuke dio acceso al cubículo dejando que la jauría entrara primero, condujo a Sakura delante de él hasta el escritorio, le dio asiento a su lado.

–Un repaso no te sentaría mal ¿verdad? – aconsejo el asesor Uchiha.

–Pon a trabajar mis neuronas. – reto la pelirosa.

Sasuke asintió entusiasmado, y se dirigió a la clase, los alumnos platearon sus dudas, y dieron comienzo a la asesoría. Desde que Sasuke abrió la boca para empezar a explicarse, Sakura supo, porque él era el asesor de cálculo y no otra persona. Sasuke era simplemente brillante, se explicaba con claridad y mediando nexo entre paso y paso. Sakura noto como los estudiantes se des-estresaban enseguida, era como alguien les hubiera encendido una luz hacía el entendimiento, también se dio cuenta como el grupo de chicas le enviaban miradas escrutadoras de vez en cuando, ella les ignoro, valía más la pena prestarle atención a Sasuke.

Sakura osó a resolver algunos de los ejercicios planteados mientras Sasuke daba vueltas entre las mesas asistiendo a sus alumnos, a los pocos minutos regreso al escritorio.

– ¿Resolviste algo? – interpelo Sasuke.

–Los resolví todos. – desafió Sakura.

–Déjame ver. – pidió el joven arrebatándole la hoja de ejercicios, después de recorrer la hoja de principio a fin se la devolvió complaciente. –Nada mal para una arquitecta. – sentenció.

–Y no tuve que recibir asesorías. – murmuro Sakura por lo bajito.

–Seguramente tenías a alguien quien te explicara en casa. – atajo Sasuke.

–Touché. – siseó la pelirosa.

El Uchiha le dirigió un significante y amplio gesto de suficiencia.

El último día de clases, Sakura se encontraba en el jardín este de la universidad, recostada sobre la corteza de un árbol, disfrutando de la sombra de este, degustando de la brisa imperceptible que le acariciaba el rostro, del derroche de color que se deprendía por la intervención del sol. Estaba escuchando música, específicamente escucha Muse, su gusto por el grupo, equivalía a taponearse los oídos con los audífonos de su ipod, y subir todo el volumen.

Abrió los ojos cuando sintió la presencia y la sombra de algo, y no era algo. Era alguien.

–Tierra llamando a Sakura. – profirió el Uchiha.

–Ya, he aterrizado aparatosamente. – confirmo Sakura, haciendo una pobre imitación de voz de cabina.

–Es hora de destaparse los oídos, es la hora de Sasuke. – recordó sentándose a su lado.

– ¿Sabías, que últimamente he pasado muchas horas contigo? – atajó la pelirosa fingiendo pesadez.

–Es la primera queja que oigo. – sentenció el Uchiha, tomando sus manos para admirar la manicura que se había hecho. –Entonces, ya somos libres. – proclamo el pelinegro, sin ninguna pizca de resentimiento.

– ¿Planeas un secuestro? – previno Sakura, jugando con la amplia mano del Uchiha, encontrando interesante la líneas de su mano, siguiendo el trazo con la uña del dedo índice.

–No es mala idea. – ironizo. –Pero tengo una mejor. – aseguro, sin decir más extrajo del bolsillo interno de su chaqueta dos entradas que Sakura no reconoció. – Exposición de Arte Contemporáneo. Museo Central Park. – Leyó. El Uchiha, sin perder detalles de cómo el rostro de Sakura se iluminaba.

– ¡Oh por Dios! Pero, pero… ¿cómo tú? – Sakura no encontraba palabras para explicarse.

–Las conseguí hace tres días, y sabía que te encantaría ir. – No pudo decir más, porque ella se había abalanzado sobre su cuello, murmurando gracias, muchas gracias, sin parar. –No es nada Sakura. – masculló el pelinegro mientras la acomodaba en sus brazos. – ¿Ya te sabes el protocolo? – inquirió.

–Pasarás por mi media hora antes. – corroboro la pelirosa. –De verdad Sasuke, si hay alguna manera de pueda pagarte esto, tienes que decírmelo. – exigió la pelirosa mientras revisaba las entradas con dedos temblorosos.

–No tienes que pagarme nada. – reiteró.

Sasuke bajo la mirada, hasta Sakura, quien estaba debajo de su brazo izquierdo, mirando hacía el, conectándose verde y negro en el proceso, Sakura era hermosa, ese gorrito de tela negro adornando su cabello, la blusa blanca, los jeans y los converse eran complementos, la hacían verse simplemente hermosa, por otro lado estaba su rostro, delicado y cincelado, su nariz fina y perfilada, salpicada en pecas, sus mejillas rojas, ardiendo seguramente, por el momento que se servía en ese instante, sus labios llenos y sensuales, que había estado tan cerca de probar, y esos ojos verdes, grandes, claros espejos de lo que ella era.

Le gustaba.

Ya él se lo había dicho tres días atrás, cuando tuvieron un pequeño percance, percance que había surgido de los llamados impulsos al mismo tiempo, porque dos de sus antiguas novias, de la nada habían decido confrontarlo cuando estaba esperando a que Sakura saliera de la clase de urbanismo, y en la tarde el ex novio de Sakura había decido abordarla cuando ella iba en camino a emprender una charla esclarecedora con él.

Sasuke se vio en el deber de intervenir en la discusión que Sakura había sostenido con su ex novio, se acerco poco a poco, canalizando los excesos, mientras aquel la amedrentaba. Él la saco de esa situación dejando muy en específico, que Sakura estaba con él.

Fue entonces, cuando el dijo todo lo que tenía que decir, y ella hizo lo mismo. Ambos deseaban pasar cuanto tiempo pudieran juntos, sin importar los días, sin importar nada. Porque lo que había entre ellos era un riesgo, pero ambos querían correrlo.

Sakura se acomodo su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sasuke y dedico su atención a los detalles del cuerpo que la resguardaba, los brazos de Sasuke eran esbeltos, atléticos y definidos, las venas resaltaban en sus antebrazos, y a ella le gustaba poder bordearlas.

Él apartaba los mechones de cabello rosa, de sus hombros y cuello, para poder seguir el trazo de lunares y pecas, que se perdían a lo largo de la piel durazno de Sakura. Sasuke siguió reparando en los detalles sumidos en su valioso silencio, y dio con que lo único que acompañaba a Sakura era un pequeño bolso y un libro, encontró el libro fuera de lugar porque él había oído a jurar a Sakura que no quería saber nada de libros, en meses.

– ¿Y eso? – preguntó señalando el libro.

–Ino me ha regalado una novela, porque eso es la única cosa que mediamente querré leer en estás vacaciones. – bufó la pelirosa.

– ¿Te importa si lo hojeo? – inquirió.

–No, pero, te advierto que es una novela romántica-erótica. – resopló Sakura. Ante la mirada inquisitiva y traviesa del Uchiha, Sakura tuvo que aclarar. –Por alguna razón que desconozco, Ino cree que necesito leer eso. – murmuró blanqueando los ojos.

–Ino es muy considerada. – se mofó el pelinegro.

–Oh sí. – masculló Sakura.

Sasuke hizo revolotear las hojas del libro con el dedo índice, entonces una notita cayó entre ellos. La tomó y leyó.

–Para que tengas una idea de que hacer con Sasuke, frentona. – recitó.

Sakura se incorporó de golpe con los ojos como platos, roja hasta la raíz del cabello, y aturdida.

–Voy a matarla. – gruñó amenazante la pelirosa.

Para calmarla un poco volvió abrazarla.

– ¿Puedo ayudarte con el crimen? – sugirió.

–Puedes. – acepto ella con el rostro oculto en su camisa.

Horas y un atentado de muerte después, Sakura ya estaba lista para asistir con Sasuke a la galería, se había puesto un vestido azul con estampado de delicadas flores, de corte recto arriba, y ligeramente abultado en la falda, que llegaba a medio muslo, complementando con una chaqueta negra, botines del mismo color, y un bolso de mano.

Sasuke llamo a la puerta y ella salió a abrirle trastrabillando.

–Ya nos vamos, espera que consiga el bolso. – pidió aceleradamente Sakura, dejándole la puerta abierta para localizar su cartera.

Una vez dentro Sasuke tuvo que admitir que Sakura tenía muy buen gusto, el espacio personal de Sakura era increíble. Mirando para todos lados, Sasuke aguardo en la sala mientras Sakura causaba alboroto por allí, por fin apareció.

–Estamos listos. – confirmo, pero, Sasuke se había quedado allí viéndola sin decir nada, si aquellos ojos negros estaba recorriéndola de arriba hacía abajo. – ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó angustiada.

Sasuke suspiró, de verdad que era ingenua.

–Pasa, que estás hermosa. – halago. Cerró los dos pasos que los separaban y le rodeó la cintura. –Voy a estar toda la noche custodiándote. – amenazo acariciándole el rostro con su aliento varonil.

Sakura tembló bajo sus brazos.

–No tengo inconvenientes con ello. – atajó Sakura mordiéndose los labios, porque era imposible que estuviera más guapo, a lo que estaban acostumbrados sus ojos.

Sasuke dio un casto beso en sus labios, para después tomar su mano, entrelazarla con la suya e imponerse como todo un caballero delante de ella.

En la galería Sakura la estaba pasando muy bien, contemplando las increíbles obras, y Sasuke procuro presentarle a cada persona influyente que se encontraba allí. Él le había dicho que había crecido en esas reuniones, porque su madre adoraba las caridades, y las obras de teatro, y su padre era un magnate, así fueron una pareja muy reconocida esa noche.

Sakura estaba contemplando una obra, que paseaba por todas las gamas de rojo y rosa, aún no le conseguía forma, cuando Sasuke regreso con dos copas de champagne.

– ¿Qué crees que sea? – consulto Sakura con Sasuke.

El aludido dio un sorbo y dejo la copa sobre una de las mesas cercanas. La tomo por los hombros y la guio dos pasos y hacía atrás. Se inclino sobre su cuello, apartando con cuidado su cabello. –Estos dos extremos que parecen prolongarse hacía el exterior del cuadro. – explico Sasuke señalando con el dedo índice la derecha y la izquierda. –Son los muslos de una mujer. – informo. Sakura ladeó un poco el rostro hacía a la izquierda, comprendiendo que el tenía razón. –Y en el medio, tenemos centro del placer. – murmuro.

Un escalofrío seductor la sacudió al comprobar otra vez que el Uchiha tenía razón. –Jamás lo habría deducido.- excuso Sakura.

–Mi hermano dibuja. – develó Sasuke. –Y he tenido la oportunidad de encontrarme con dibujos parecidos a este. – se mofó.

–Suena como si te hubiera perturbado. – rió la pelirosa.

–Fue ilustrativo. – agrego Sasuke. –Tenía doce años, la primera vez que vi un dibujo parecido, no tenía idea de que trataba, hasta que le pregunte a mi hermano de dieciséis años ¿qué era eso? Para aquel entonces su respuesta me turbo bastante. – esbozo Sasuke disfrutando de su anécdota.

Siguieron paseando tomados de la mano por la galería, hasta que Sasuke propuso aprovechar lo cerca que estaban del parque central, para dar un paseo rápido y después ir por sushi.

Estaba atravesando un puente cuando se detuvieron, a la mitad, bajo la luz de los faroles, bajo un atardecer que se dejaba llevar.

–Sabes, creo que si hay alguna manera de que me pagues. – aventuró Sasuke.

– ¿De verdad? – atajo Sakura poniéndose de puntillas, para rodearle el cuello con los brazos. – ¿Y cuál es? – interpeló con una sonrisa traviesa.

No hizo falta que Sasuke dijera algo, porque le respondió besándola, suave y concienzudamente, apretándola contra su regazo para sostenerla, degustando sus labios, despacio, con calma, saboreando cada trazo, sintiendo el pecho arder con emoción.

Sakura jugó con los sedosos cabellos de nuca, animándolo a que siguiera, porque ese el mejor beso que le habían dado en su vida, incluso sentía las absurdas mariposas revolotear en su vientre, el beso que estaba recibiendo era escandaloso, estimulante y delicioso.

Tanto que, cuando ambos dimitieron jadeando.

Ella mordió sus labios conteniendo el impulso de volver a besarlo, pero se dejo caer sobre sus talones, para tocar suelo, Sasuke se relamió los labios, y le supo a gloria.

Acariciando la estrecha cintura que tenía en su poder, quiso asegurarse de una cosa.

– ¿Es oficial? – cuestionó.

– ¿Oficial? – repitió Sakura. –Oficial, demonios, si es oficial. – murmuró con la inocencia plasmada en su rostro.

* * *

><p>¡Yay!<p>

Primero que nada gracias por el apoyo chicas, son el amor...

Estoy tan contenta y conmovida con el apoyo y los mensajes qué. Haré lo posible por actualiza semanalmente. Y de darle continuidad y un final a esta historia.

Un beso preciosas. Trataré de responder su rewievs y mensajes en el transcurso de la semana.

Les recomiendo una página en FB, busquénla por Escritos y Lectoras de Fanfics, está genial. Las chicas son un amor, y están al corriente de los mejores fics, fotos, y del manga.

Hasta la próxima Ross : )


	3. Colisión

Capítulo III

Colisión.

Porque el algún momento los fenómenos se encuentran, así como también las circunstancias, adversidades, situaciones e instantes. Todos chocan alguna vez.

Incluyendo los polos. _Opuestos._

Todos tienen un fin en común…

Estremecer la superficie con su roce.

Viernes, 5:48 pm.

Sakura se encontraba garabateando velozmente los apuntes sobre Urbanismo 3. Acotaciones, sugerencias, exigencias, medidas, parámetros, que debía tener _muy claros,_ a la hora de ponerse a trazas el proyecto central de la asignatura. Tras comprobar que los garabatos eran legibles, continuo con el mismo ritmo impaciente al recoger sus útiles.

Entonces por cuarta vez, el celular vibró en su bolsillo derecho. No, no debía revisar de quien se trataba, porque estaba de sobra. Sakura apretó los dientes, conteniendo un bufido.

Qué parte del salgo, _a las 6. _¿Él no había comprendido?

Busco al profesor Kakashi con la mirada, encontrándolo al final del salón. Este le despidió con la mano, apenas levantando la mirada del _librito._ Se enredó la bufanda al cuello, repaso de manera fugaz la falta de alguna de sus cosas, nada faltaba, así que ajusto su gigante cartera al hombro izquierdo, y emprendió la fuga. Entonces por quinta vez, el celular vibró.

Sakura sacudió la cabeza varias veces, negando. No cabían dudas de que él estaba impaciente. Inhalo y exhalo recobrando la compostura, él había salido ganando después de todo, había conseguido que adelantara las cosas, para salir más temprano.

_¿Cuándo es que Sasuke no se salía con la suya? _– recordó una vocecita en su cabeza. Una sonrisita apareció en sus labios.

Salió del salón para encontrárselo recostado contra la pared contraria a la del salón. Tenía el celular en las manos, apunto de realizar otra llamada, seguramente.

Camino hasta él, reparando en como un grupito de chicas de los primeros semestre de arquitectura cuchicheaba por allí, ya que actualmente y por obvias razones, Sasuke Uchiha era muy popular en la facultad de arquitectura, _cómo si con la entera facultad de ingeniería fuera suficiente_ pero en cuanto las chicas detectaron su presencia, comenzaron a distribuirse.

Alivio. – agradeció la pelirosa con gesto de cansancio.

–Ya era hora. – reclamo el susodicho, taladrándola con aquel para de ónices. Cualquiera que lo escuchase juraría que llevaba horas clavado allí esperando, cuando apenas llevaba 15 minutos.

–Te adelantaste. – reiteró Sakura. –Estoy segura de que sabías de que hora hablaba, cuando especifique el seis como mi hora de salida. – se quejo cruzándose de brazos delante de él.

–Estás siendo imparcial. – contraataco el Uchiha. –Hoy no es cualquier día, hoy hace cuatro meses que eres mi novia, por ello, este día es oficialmente mío, así que no te quejes te di muchas horas. – explico con absoluta serenidad, cruzando los brazos sobre el pecho, imponiendo su posición, porque él tenía la razón.

Sakura se ablandó, él estaba ansioso, la tensión se le manifestaba en los hombros y en cuello, estaba necesitado, y la verdad que ella también. Los últimos días habían estado distanciados, por compromisos de la universidad, que apenas y les quedaba tiempo para despedirse, haberle hecho esperar había sido una crueldad. Pero ambos tenían en claro que Sakura era demasiado responsable con ciertas cosas.

Sakura descruzo los brazos concediéndole en cierta parte la razón, y el aura peligrosa que emanaba le otorgaba un plus de aire arrebatadoramente sensual. Podía leer en su rostro impasible.

_Eres mía, te quiero ahora._

Las ganas de marcharse de la universidad como una autentica fugitiva, fingiendo un acto de rapto, la azotaron como una descarga eléctrica. Tan sólo imaginar que tendría a ese hombre para ella, lo que restaba de día y el siguiente… Mmm, golpe a la cordura.

Le rodeó la cintura, logrando hacerse sitio en medio de sus fuertes brazos, busco su cuello, sintiendo como la tersa piel se erizaba bajo sus labios, lo escucho tragar con pesadez, y acto seguido la manzana de Adán subió y bajo súbitamente contra su mejilla.

–Aún puedo recompensarte, cariño. – silabeó de manera intencionada contra el oído del pelinegro que tenía en su poder. –Tengo muchas ideas en mente, de todas maneras ofrezco mis disculpas por bordear los límites de tu paciencia. – prosiguió siguiendo el trazo de la tensa mandíbula, regalándole mimos con la nariz.

Aquellos segundos eran mortificantes para ambos, Sakura adoraba crearle expectación, y sin mucha resistencia Sasuke caía en ella. Unos milímetros de piel más y por fin vio sobre finos y curvados labios del _impaciente._

–Espero que eso no haya sido un intento de chantaje. – murmuró contra los labios rosa. –Haz estado muy tranquila, por ello tienes un castigo pendiente conmigo, y no saldrás de mi casa hasta el lunes. – amenazó impasible, dejando en claro que más ofertas de tiempo iban a ser permitidas.

Bingo. – celebro mentalmente la pelirosa. Después de todo, había conseguido develar algunos de los planes de esa noche.

–No es chantaje, es compensación. Estoy muy segura de conoces la diferencia. – ironizo Sakura. Antes de alejarse de su pecho, para tomar una la mano derecha de su novio entre las suyas. –Andando, que tenemos que dar una rápida visita por el apartamento, y buscar mis cosas. – puntualizo la joven.

Sonriendo complaciente, Sasuke accedió rodeando la pequeña cintura de su novia en su brazo.

Durante el trayecto Sasuke puso al tanto de las decisiones tomadas durante sus sesiones de grado.

–Entraré a la compañía después de haber recibido el título y después de haber asistido al congreso en Italia. – manifestó el pelinegro.

– ¿No crees que tú papá estará molesto por esa decisión? – inquirió Sakura.

–Él fue quien me enseño a no dejar las cosas a medias, y sé que se está muriendo por meterme de cabeza en la compañía, pero ya Itachi está allí, y eso es mucho. – hizo una pausa y prosiguió con ella. – ¿Y qué te aconsejaron en las asesorías? – preguntó.

–Están a punto de darnos las recomendaciones de los profesores, con ello ya tendré luz verde para buscar las pasantías, y tendré un tiempo libre considerable para, establecer el negocio con Hinata, y acompañarte a todos los eventos que quieras. – especifico radiante, aprovechando la luz roja del semáforo para acariciarle la rodilla.

– ¿Te he dicho que me encanta que seas tan optimista? – jugó el Uchiha acercándose a su rostro.

–Refréscame la memoria. – reto Sakura animándolo a que acaparara las distancias.

Apenas les alcanzo un pequeño beso, antes de que el conductor de atrás tocara la bocina en señal de reclamo. Sasuke siguió el curso de la dirección que ya se sabía de memoria, siguió de cerca la habitual curiosidad con la que Sakura solía contemplar las calles y los transeúntes que atravesaban las calles, mientras su delicada mano, de uñas color negro tamborileaban sobre su muslo.

Descendieron del auto al llegar a su destino, enseguida Sakura encabezó la marcha en el arribo hacía su departamento, Sasuke la seguía muy de cerca cuidando que cualquiera estuviera mirando hacía donde no debiera. Porque ese día Sakura llevaba unos jeans ajustados, que acentuaban de manera envidiable sus piernas, aquél suéter gris de botones delanteros, le concedía un escote atractivo, y que llevará el cabello recogido en una coleta realzaba de manera delicadamente las líneas de su rostro. Se veía madura, y sobre todo dispuestas.

_Sí, pero ella suya. _– y él se encargaba de especificarlo.

De suerte alcanzaron el ascensor para ellos. Oportunidad que en lo absoluto, Sasuke desaprovecharía.

Un rápido, calculado y preciso movimiento, basto para que Sakura se encontrará atrapada entre la pared del ascensor y el cuerpo de Sasuke.

–De verdad que eres impaciente. – fingió quejarse, recriminándole con la mirada.

– ¿Quién tendrá la culpa? – se vengó murmurando contra los labios llenos que le reclamaban. –Estoy famélico. – delató besándole vagamente.

–Eso es un hecho. – vacilo a decir, con las rodillas a punto de colapsar. –Pero, debes esperar un poquito más. Hinata debe estar esperándome para ultimar detalles sobre la coartada. – balbuceó creyendo que el ascensor se agitaba, claramente no era el ascensor era, ella.

Las puertas del ascensor abrieron en el último piso y Sakura se escabulló tirando de la manga de su chaqueta.

–Que detalle de Hinata, si todo sale bien, recuérdame de enviarle flores. – apunto el pelinegro saboreando aún el jueguito en el ascensor.

Sakura rodó los ojos adivinando por el tono irónico que le había devuelto la misma jugada del pasillo en la facultad.

–Ya he tomado nota, pero no creas, cuando ella necesite un favor se lo devolveré. – dictamino completamente segura de sus palabras y de la lealtad hacía su amiga.

– ¡Claro! A veces olvido que Naruto y yo decidimos enrollarnos con las autenticas hijas de padres sobre-protectores… Sí tan sólo supieran qu-e ¡Ouch! – Sakura interrumpió aquel monologo encantador con un merecido codazo a las costillas.

–Moderación del vocabulario y del ego, por favor. – exigió Sakura mientras buscaba en su cartera las llaves. –No querrás que te reste puntos con mis padres ¿verdad? – amenazó abriendo la puerta.

–Por favor, cariño. Sí tu mamá está muriendo por tener nietos de apellido Uchiha y con el cabello negro. – recordó el pelinegro ufanándose sobre algo que era completamente cierto.

–De acuerdo, pero, _se supone,_ que yo no debo dormir en tu casa ¿o no te acuerdas de aquella parte del discurso? – puntualizo la pelirosa dejando su cartera en el piso de sala, dejando que Sasuke cerrara la puerta. –Si hago cosas fuera de los criterios que mis padres me han establecido, considérate el culpable de mi corrupción Uchiha. – encaró Sakura con una sonrisa traviesa pendiendo de sus labios, tiro de las solapas de la chaqueta para besarlo tal y como deseaba.

Él no se negó, adoraba a esa mujer, la amaba tal y como era. Porque ella era quien iniciaba sus dolores de cabeza, y a la vez era su analgésico. No temía decir lo que sentía, o pensaba, era determinada y optimista. Sabía darle su sitio, y reconfortarlo a la vez. Y reconocía que estaba enamorado de esa mujer, y cuatro meses no le bastarían para cansarse de ella. _Jamás._

Los besos que recibía y correspondía a su novia, siempre sacudían cada parte y fibra de su cuerpo, lo deleitaba con la dulzura que derramaba, la lentitud con que se amoldaba a su cuerpo de manera perfecta, la urgencia con que apresaba sus labios, aquellas manos jugando con su cabello, animándolo a quedarse así para siempre junto a ella.

Jadeó tirando sutilmente de su labio inferior.

– ¡Ay pero que romántico! – manifestó Hinata haciendo un inesperado de presencia. Provocando que Sakura brincará entre sus brazos alarmada y avergonzada.

– ¡Qué susto me has dado! – se quejo Sakura recobrando la compostura.

–No quería interrumpir la verdad. – se disculpo la ojigris, claramente aquella disculpa iba más dirigida hacía Sasuke que a la misma Sakura. –Pero, debemos aclarar unos asuntitos antes de que te fugues. – recordó sonriendo, invitando a tomar asiento en la sala. –Vamos Sasuke sonríe un poco después de todo, la vas a tener para ti todo el fin de semana, así que deja de tratar de fulminarme con la mirada. – demandó mientras se acomodaba al frente de la pareja.

De todo el grupo de amigas, Hinata era la más intima y apegada a Sakura, y el sentimiento era mutuo. Hinata y Sakura eran dinamita juntas, trazaban las estrategias más elaboradas que cualquiera pudiera imaginar. Por ello, Sasuke solía sentirse acorralado en ocasiones. Pero, cuando los planes lo vinculaban o lo favorecían él no objetaba absolutamente nada. Después de todo Hinata era la actual novia de Naruto, y todo era armonía.

–Soy todo oídos. – aclaro el Uchiha.

Hinata se aclaró la garganta antes de entonar su monologo, del cual ya Sakura había sido participe.

–Primero, supuestamente nuestras querida Sakura, irá a mi casa este fin de semana para finiquitar los detalles de nuestro negocio, punto favorable, porque mi casa está considerablemente cerca a la tuya, y así podré desviar las llamadas para que sea la misma Sakura quien las atienda, segundo, claramente como estamos trabajando en "nuestro negocio". – especificó alzando dos pares de de dedos en señal de comillas. –Muchas interrupciones no son aceptadas, tercero, Sakura deberá dejar en claro a sus padres que sólo la acapararé viernes y sábado, para que el domingo sea tu día oficial y no recibas peros ni réplicas de tus suegros al respecto, de todas maneras estaré en casa con Hanabi y Naruto, Tenten e Ino prometieron pasarse por acá, en la mañana tarde y noche, para verificar que todo esté en perfecto estado ¿me he explicado bien? – rectificó esbozando una sonrisita se autosuficiencia.

–Das miedo, en realidad. – se burló Sasuke.

Sakura estaba a su lado, debatiéndose entre reírse y alabar el plan de su amiga.

–Eso no era lo que tenía esperado escuchar, señor Uchiha. – amenazó Hinata entre dientes.

–Eres un genio Hyuuga, te debo una… y gracias. – esbozó Sasuke haciendo el amago de quitarse un sombrero de la cabeza.

–He tomado nota mental, y de nada siempre a la orden. – concedió Hinata con una amplia sonrisa.

–Iré a recoger las cosas. – aviso Sakura perdiendo por el pasillo que conducía a su habitación.

–Están sobre la cama, y me tome la molestia de agregar algunas cosas que habías olvidado. – vociferó Hinata desde su puesto.

–De acuerdo. – grito Sakura desde la habitación.

–Que detalle, arreglarle las maletas a mi novia, muy bonito. – ironizó el pelinegro.

–Ya me lo agradecerás. – bufó Hinata poniéndose de pie, para ir por cosas sobre la barra de la cocina, pero no sin antes darle un golpe al Uchiha en el hombro.

Sasuke contrajo la mandíbula para no carcajearse.

Minutos después Sakura apareció con una maleta de rueditas, abrigada y expectante. Levantándose del mueble Sasuke tomó caballerosamente la maleta para llevarla, mientras le tendía el brazo disponible a Sakura para partir. Hinata parloteaba por teléfono con Naruto, cuando se aseguraron de cerrar debidamente el apartamento, y tomar el ascensor.

–Tranquilo amor, Sasuke me dejará en casa, ya que está en la vía. – puntualizo. –De acuerdo, te esperaré entonces. – aclaro Hinata de colgar. –Te quiero mucho, ten cuidado al manejar. – pidió.

–Parece que todo va bien con Naruto. – comentó Sakura desde el asiento del copiloto.

–Muy bien, pronto cumpliremos tres meses juntos, y se invertirán los papeles. – bromeó.

–Pero este fin de semana no la tendrán sencillo con Hanabi cerca de ustedes. – retruco Sasuke.

Sakura dio una palmada en la pierna del Uchiha por aquella indirecta.

–Deja de sufrir por nosotros Sasuke. – ironizo la ojigris.

–Me estoy compadeciendo de tu hermana. – corroboró Sasuke. –Estoy tratando de maquinar la manera en la que desharás de ella con alguno de tus planes macabros. – murmuró pretendiendo lástimas.

En cambio recibió un patada desde atrás, que logro amortiguar al asiento del piloto. Sasuke ensanchó su sonrisa en señal de victoria.

Hinata y Sasuke solían llevarse muy bien, a pesar de las fuertes y pesadas ironías habían entablado un buen lazo amistoso, aquel cruce de comentarios y los puñetazos eran prueba de ello. Sakura estaba complacida de que sus amigas y su novio llevaran las fiestas en un buen compás.

Sasuke estaciono justo al frente de la puerta principal de la casa Hyuuga.

–Gracias por el paseo mis amores. – agradeció. –Que no se les olvide lo que ya hablamos, si pasa algo no olviden llamarme. – recordó tirando de la perilla del mercedes. –Por cierto, no olviden tomar medidas, me hago la ilusión de ser madrina, pero esperen a que me haya licenciado ¿entendido? – y sin más bajo del carro corriendo hacía la casa para internarse en ella, dejando a una Sakura muy sonrojada, a un Sasuke con ganas de iniciar otra guerra verbal.

–Hinata habla demasiado. – comentó Sasuke, desviando las tensiones, así que extendió la mano y le acarició la mejilla, no tenía de que abochornarse, pero sí no lo hiciera, simplemente no sería Sakura, y amaba todo el conjunto.

–Especifica demasiada cosas querrías decir. – corrigió Sakura besándole el dorso de la mano que le había estado acariciando.

–Mmm, también puede interpretase así, de todas maneras por ahora no tendremos pequeños Uchiha correteando por la casa, pero, podemos intentar tenerlos ¿no? – soltó Sasuke en tono bajo y calculado, aquella acotación había surgido en el momento más preciso, ya que con la ausencia de Hinata, Sasuke tenía luz verde para volver a desplegar sus encantos, y estaba siendo arremetedoramente seductor, tan así que Sakura sintió un delicioso cosquilleo en el vientre, en una clara anticipación de lo mucho que deseaba a ese hombre.

* * *

><p>Muñecas, mil disculpas por la demora. Sé que no da a lugar mi excusa, pero, hasta hace poco termine la univ, y esta me tuvo atormentada u.u aparte mi situación sentimental emocional me ha estado jugando malas pasadas estos últimos días, y bueno... Eso me ha afectado, me ha retrasa y me ha privado de inspiración.<p>

Dejando eso de lado.

Quiero agradecer del infinito y más allá por el apoyo que le han brindado a la historia, ustedes son el amor. Los rewievs, los hits, quienes agregaron a sus favoritos tanto la historia cómo a mí. ¡Kya! Son unos soles. Espero actualizar pronto y ponerme al día ahora que estoy de vacaciones, ustedes lo valen.

Quisiera comentarle algo, hace poco me vi en la disyuntiva de qué, mis historias son demasiado dulces, o muy clichés. Ya que yo misma me autoevaluo, por así decirlo. La cuestión es que a mi me gustan mis historias, aunque me de por editarlas varias veces. Ahora, mi propuesta es la siguiente... ¿Quisieran ustedes que agregara algo más de drama para los siguientes capítulos? Porque recuerden que esta historia esta desarrollada hasta el capítulo "5". Me gustaría que hicieran llegarme sus respuestas a través de los rewievs ó, mensajes privados. Me gusta estar en contacto con ustedes.

Feliz fin de semana queridas, pasénla re-bien.

Besos, Ross.

PD: Raspberry querida, muchas gracias por estar pendiente, eres un sol ;)


	4. Reconocimiento

Reconocimiento

Porque cada igual o contrario encuentra su lugar.

Porque gracias a la molécula existe el átomo.

Porque bajo la adversidad o sobre la felicidad, reconoces lo bueno de lo innecesario.

Los polos opuestos se reconocen bajo la atracción.

* * *

><p>Era fácil dictaminar que Sakura estaba lo suficientemente inquieta y entusiasmada, en lo que refería a su coartada, ciertamente no era primera vez que se quedaría en casa del Uchiha. Pero esta vez toda pintaba sustancialmente distinto.<p>

Sí, llevaba cuatro meses al lado de aquel hombre, y era incorregiblemente maravilloso. Ya que después de haberse cuidado así misma durante años para no terminar mal herida por algún amorío. Sasuke Uchiha había aparecido de la nada en aquella biblioteca, y cuestión de días había derrumbado cualquier absurda e hipotética muralla que hubiera alzar, al menos en lo que al caso de Sasuke Uchiha perteneciera, tales murallas parecían no haber existido.

Ese hombre de carácter férreamente forjado, arrogante, sobreprotector, determinado, celoso, impaciente y de caminar elegante, era su novio, y cuatro era un número a considerar, tomando en cuenta de que sus relaciones anteriores no se parecían en lo más mínimo, a lo que vivía con Sasuke día tras día, le costaba creer lo bien que fluían las cosas.

Aún cuando él era un obstinado y intentaba hacerse la dura.

Y hacerse la dura, no era algo que le estuviera resultando…

Pues, ya habían llegado a su destino, el equipaje que había preparado para el furtivo y especial fin de semana estaba tirado de manera descuidada en la sala.

Ambos estaban ocupados devorándose los labios, Sakura recostada de espaldas a la pared, Sasuke cubría su figura con su cuerpo, desapareciendo los centímetros entre sus cuerpos.

Necesitada hundía los dedos de la mano derecha, en el cabello azabache de quien fuera su novio, mientras que con el brazo izquierdo le rodeaba cuello, abarcándole los hombros, tratando de tenerlo lo más cerca posible, en un momento tan íntimo como este podía volverse adicta y dependiente, a la cercanía y el roce, del cuerpo viril de Sasuke sobre el de ella.

Su espalda arqueo en una oscilación sensual, cuando de manera escandalosa y demandante, la lengua ávida de Sasuke le separó los labios, en busca de más, más pasión, menos pudor.

Sasuke no había mentido, cuando le había dicho que estaba famélico.

La presión de las caderas de Sasuke, llenaban su razón de escenas indecorosas, y aquello entre los pantalones de Sasuke, estaba tomando forma, subiendo y bajando contra su vientre y su sexo. Desesperada, se separo bruscamente de aquellos labios, queriendo llenar los pulmones con algo de aire.

Para mayor devastación mental, Sasuke permaneció allí, sin moverse un milímetro, había posado su frente sobre la de ella, y la devoraba con la vista minuciosamente. Ella sabía perfectamente que para los detalles Sasuke era más que el indicado.

Los ojos negros del Uchiha, repararon con una mirada nublada de deseo, en aquellos labios rosados, e hinchados, y la respiración tibia que huía de ellos, en su pecho, en como este y sus senos, se contraían en un delicioso compás.

Con lentitud su mirada volvió a ascender hasta los ojos de Sakura, entonces la frase "el deseo tatuado en los ojos" tomó un sentido completamente gráfico entre los recuerdos y la memoria de Sakura. Era masoquista y engañoso no admitir que ella lo deseaba de igual manera. Con decisión aparto la mirada de él, y busco la puerta entreabierta de la habitación del Uchiha, la cual ya habían compartido bajo circunstancias sanas y decentes.

Un gruñido sensual, resonó sobre sus labios, y la hizo volver plenamente su concentración a donde debía. Él.

– ¿Intentas corromperme, Sakura?- basto que Sasuke terminará de esbozar la pregunta, para que Sakura sonriera, torcidamente.

–Apliquemos viceversa.- sentenció Sakura inhalando sobre los finos labios del Uchiha.

–Creí tener varios planes, antes de que arrinconarte contra la pared, pero vi que te tomaste bastante en serio aquello de "intentar tener pequeños Uchiha correteando por la casa".- murmuro contorneando la cintura que tenía en su poder.

–Tú eres el autor intelectual de esa idea.- replico la pelirosa.

–Sí, y tú estás poniendo mucha resistencia ¿cierto?- se mofo victorioso el pelinegro.

–No juegues conmigo, mis hormonas a punto de ebullición.- murmuró exasperada, luchando contra la idea controvertida de querer escabullirse de allí, ante la injustificada vergüenza que se había manifestado en sus mejillas tras su propio comentario, ó querer permanecer allí y sucumbir antes las insinuaciones de Sasuke Uchiha. Claramente la primera idea, tenía pocas probabilidades de aceptación recíproca.

–Yo le doy a tus hormonas todo lo que quieran, para que sufras una combustión espontanea entre mis brazos, y sé que sabes, que soy muy bueno cuando me dedico a lo que me gusta.- corroboró el Uchiha colocando la mano derecha en la parte baja de la espalda de Sakura, acercándola peligrosamente a su propia entrepierna, dictaminando que aquel paquete aún estaba intacto y expectante.

–Eres tremendo.- dictaminó Sakura preparando un nuevo ataque para esos labios.

–Tú tienes la culpa…– murmuró por lo bajo Sasuke, en un tono tan bajo y sensual, que Sakura juro sentirlo en el vientre.

Demandante, invasivo, tóxico, placentero y sensual, así eran sus besos, tan agresivos que perdía el oxígeno con ellos, y la sangre emanaba con inverosímil rapidez hasta sus poros y cada rincón de su cuerpo demandando más y más.

En aquella sala se había encendido la alarma contra incendios, y el par involucrado, parecían renuentes a hacer uso del extinguidor.

La mano izquierda de Sasuke, avanzo en medio de ambos cuerpos, buscando con decisión los botones del suéter de Sakura, desabotonándolos uno a uno, acariciando momentáneamente con la punta de los dedos la piel tibia de los senos que iba quedando al descubierto.

Sakura no podía contenerse, y tampoco hacía esfuerzos, los deliciosos cosquilleos que bullían en todo su cuerpo mientras Sasuke buscaba la manera de descubrir su cuerpo, la tenían sumida en un torbellino de ganas, y Sasuke era el centro unánime de gravedad. Así que expectante y deseosa descendió las manos con los dedos separados, el fuerte y definido pecho que se hinchaba contra el suyo, palpo los pectorales y el ritmo enfurecido del corazón, equilibrado con el suyo.

Un gemido placentero salió de sus labios, cuando Sasuke indago sus dedos en medio de sus senos. excitada, dejo correr sus manos por las costillas y el abdomen del pelinegro, deleitándose con los trazos firmes de piel que encontraba, por fin cerca de la cintura encontró el borde de la franela y tiro de ella hacía arriba. Lo sintió enconvarse para facilitarle la tarea. Justo cuando la prenda le rozaba los omoplatos, el tritono de un teléfono celular lleno la estancia.

Sakura abrió los ojos como platos, Sasuke no puedo evitar sonreírle. Busco con la mirada el reloj de pared de sala y efectivamente eran las 8 de la noche, hora en la que sus suegros certificaban el estatus de su hija, un poco más y Sakura no hubiera alcanzado a contestar esa llamada, y el muy seguramente fuera fusilado.

–Se nos olvido un detalle. – bromeó el Uchiha acariciándole la nariz, dejando caer las manos hacía los costados.

– ¡Qué susto!- replico Sakura con voz entrecortada, tratando de recobrar la compostura.

–Ya, ve y contesta. – aconsejo Sasuke dándole espacio, aún con la franela a mitad del tórax.

Sakura corrió rápidamente hasta la barra de la cocina, tomó su teléfono. Y antes de contestar sugirió.

–Creo… Que debo contarles en donde estoy, y que estoy haciendo. – murmuró expectante.

–La intuición es algo que nunca te falla Sakura, pero estoy de acuerdo. Aunque tu papá intente decapitarme, tiene derecho a saber en qué asuntos te estás metiendo. – coincidió no sin antes dirigirle una mirada significativa, a ella y luego el bulto que sobresalía entre sus piernas.

Sakura enrojeció escandalosamente. Lo contemplo reírse y sacarse la franela antes de perderse por el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones. Trago con pesadez, se aclaro la garganta y contesto el celular.

–Hola, mamá. – saludo.

–_Hola cariño, ¿cómo estás? _–

–Bien mamá, están empezando a bombardearme y a estresarme en la universidad como de costumbre. – abogo. – ¿Y ustedes? –

–_Menos mal ya te falta poco para graduarte, antes de que empezarás a salir con Sasuke, tenían ojeras horribles cariño, de verdad te lo digo, esa carrera te exige mucho, está hecha para Sakura's._ – rio la madre desde la otra línea.

–Lo de las ojeras es verdad, y bueno… Sakura's hay muchas, pero no todas tienen el cabello de cierto tono en particular, al menos que tu y papá decidan ponerles los engranajes a la fábrica una vez más. – chisteó siguiendo el juego.

–_No preciosa, me estoy conservando joven y hermosa para mis nietos…_– comentó dejando que Sakura completará la frase.

–Sí, a Sasuke le agrada mucho esa idea. – gruño renuente a que hicieran disposición de sus ovarios para la futura y entredicha generación.

–_Hablando de Sasuke, ¿dónde está? ¿Cómo se porta?_ – quiso saber.

–Se está portando muy bien, casualidad hoy estamos cumpliendo cuatro meses juntos. – recordó emocionada.

– _¡Oh, que lindos! ¿Harán algo especial?_ – chillo la madre desde la otra línea.

–Por esta vez optamos por algo más tranquilo, una cena íntima en casa de Sasuke…– confeso con un pequeño nudo en la garganta.

–_Ese es un paso importante cariño, ¿pasarás allí todo el fin de semana?_ – interrogo.

–Sí, Sasuke hizo tantos planes que… no pude zafarme, y bueno no puse mucha resistencia que digamos. – admitió por lo bajo.

–_Está bien cariño, no soy tan celosa como tu padre, y no tengo inconvenientes de que pases algunos fines de semana con Sasuke, son una pareja, y eso es exactamente lo que una pareja establecida hace, tan sólo permíteme recordarte tomar una que otra precaución al respecto… Sabes de qué hablo ¿no?_ – inquirió con dulzura su mamá.

–Sé perfectamente de que hablas, ambas podemos estar tranquilas, las precauciones están tomadas. – se burlo Sakura, aliviada de que su madre hubiera sido tan comprensiva justo cuando lo necesitaba.

–_Perfecto. _Coincidió. –_Pero, creo que no deberíamos guardar el secreto por el momento a tu padre, diré que estás con Hinata trabajando en un diseño._ – soltó como si estuviera maquinando alguna otra alternativa.

–Hinata pensó justo lo mismo, es mi destino estar rodeada de mentes siniestras. – gruñó Sakura.

Naoko, rió con ganas desde el otro lado de la línea.

–_Estás cubierta cariño. Ahora te dejo para que disfrutes de tu velada, por cierto, felices cuatro meses con Sasuke. Pásala bien amor, y dile a Sasuke que se porte bien._ – aconsejo.

–Copiado mamá. Vamos a preparar la cena, Buenas noches, y descansa, besos para ti y papá, los quiero muchísimo. – se despidió.

–_Te queremos más pequeña, llamaremos mañana. Besos._

El pitido intermitente confirmo el fin de la llamada. El teléfono advirtió sobre el bajo nivel de batería, así que busco sus maletas, y las llevo hasta el cuarto de Sasuke, para no hacer desorden en la sala. Entro a la habitación en busca del vestier de Sasuke, una vez allí procuro sacar todas sus cosas en el mismo orden inmaculado que Hinata había doblado y acomodado todo, y las dejo al lado de las de Sasuke. Busco ropa interior limpia, un franelilla y un short de esos cortos y holgados que siempre usaba para dormir, una toalla y el cargador de su teléfono.

Hizo una parada en la mesita de noches para poner a cargar el teléfono. Entonces, lo escucho salir del baño. Aquello no era una visión, claro que no, contuvo el impulso de pellizcarse, porque sabía de antemano que de nada le serviría. Simplemente se desconcertaba cada vez que veía a Sasuke con poca ropa, su novio estaba divino. Y cada vez que se le presentaba así, le era inevitable, agradecer una y otra vez al destino y a la suerte.

–Tendrás que esperar la cena, después te daré tu postre. – sentenció el Uchiha, percatándose de la mirada que su novia tenía puesta sobre él, y para mayor devastación se paso la mano por el abdomen especificando de tipo de postre o manjar estaba hablado.

Sakura rodó los ojos con pesadez, denegándole la victoria de aquel comentario.

Sasuke se acerco hasta ella, quien creyó que le estaba modelando aquellos bóxers y el pantalón de dormir.

–Voy a darme un baño. – corroboró la pelirosa cuando estuvo frente a Sasuke otra vez.

–De acuerdo, te espero en la cocina. – concedió Sasuke dándole un casto beso en los labios antes de dejar la habitación.

Sakura suspiró, camino hasta el baño, rápida e improvisadamente arreglo su ropa y utensilios sobre el mueble del baño. Al inhalar la loción de Sasuke le inundo la nariz, aroma varonil, aroma inconfundible. Aún encismada se despojo de las ropas que llevaba. El vapor y la tibieza ya habían empañado las paredes cuando ingreso a la ducha. Y pensar que hacia minutos el había estado allí adentro, sin ningún vestigio, desnudo.

El descubrimiento azotó su mente y su cuerpo, cerró los ojos con fuerza, y dejo que los hilillos de agua la mojaran. Mientras se acostumbraba a la temperatura y se regodeaba de la placentera sensación de tener agua tibia recorriendo su cuerpo, reparó en su descubrimiento, sabía que tenía de necesidad, necesidad de estar con Sasuke. Sí la entera necesidad humana de consumar la atracción física. Hacer el amor, con Sasuke Uchiha.

Sus rodillas se cruzaron autómatas, ante su conclusión verídica. Y legítima.

Termino de ducharse, se seco bien, se vistió, aplico crema sobre su piel, se cepillo los dientes, y tiro las toallas en la ropa sucia. En el trayecto, de la habitación creyó que su corazón la delataría, pero aún así sus pies no se detenían, cuando esa era alguna de sus opciones. Si bien, hace unos cuantos minutos atrás ambos se estaban ocupando de extinguir las distancias, aún bajo esa circunstancia, Sasuke respeta el perímetro de la intimidad, en el completo y extenso sentido de la palabra. Ella le había hablado, en el pleno terreno de la confianza, a cerca de sus relaciones previas, y de sus intentos fortuitos para la consumación, que habían terminado en desastre y caos emocional. Por ello, Sasuke no cuestionaba en absoluto que Sasuke Uchiha, su novio, era un caballero, no la presionaba. Él era feliz, hacía y deshacía con lo que ella le ofreció.

Pero, lo cierto era, que ella estaba irrevocablemente segura de querer compenetrarse con Sasuke en ese sentido.

Al fin los vislumbro en la cocina, detrás de la barra, concentrado en prepara la cena. Se acerco y lo tomo desde atrás, aferrándose a la abdomen del Uchiha.

– ¿Qué pretendes? – murmuró el Uchiha animado.

–Tratar de que te pierdas un poco de concentración ¿quizás? – se mofó Sakura.

–Inténtalo…– le reto.

* * *

><p>Aquí vamos...<p>

En realidad cuando releó la historia me pregunto a mí misma ¿de verdad hice que Sakura se aguantará tanto? XD

Yo creo que ya es la hora, es la hora... Em, creo que ustedes saben de que hablo... _Lemon_ :3

No quiero ser mala, pero creo que el siguiente capítulo me tomará algo de tiempo, ando mentalmente ocupada con un asunto muy absurdo, y estoy tratando de salir de ello, lo más rápido que puedo. Es de esas cosas que figuran aparentemente sencillas, pero cuando le haces frente son tan difíciles y calan hondo.

Estoy trabajando en ello, y creo que sobreviviré...

Aquí quiero dar especiales agradecimientos a Rasp, mujer... ¡Eres genial! Gracias por todo ;) a Ina-ina la amiga del otro lado del mundo y a Nati, a quién no me cansaré de decirle que sus poemas son hermosos...

Y bueno chicas, muchísimas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, y si quieren comentar, bienvenidas sean :D

¡Feliz domingo!

Besos...


	5. Atracción

Capítulo V

Atracción

"_Reconócelo, está allí… Y es tuyo"_

_Deberías estar lavando los platos._

Esa había sido la tarea que ella se había auto asignado después de la deliciosa cena que Sasuke había preparado para ambos. Ella estaba segura que después de haberle dado un beso de agradecimiento, se levanto de la mesa con la fiel convicción de lavar los platos, con la intensión de colaborar porque después de todo estaban celebrando su noviazgo, y tampoco es que el Uchiha le hubiera dejado colaborar mucho mientras estuvieron en la cocina, si apenas alcanzo a servir la mesa. Se recordó así misma dejarle ser caballero, sin embargo, mientras comían procuro advertirle que si no la dejaba lavar los platos tendrían un pequeño problema. Él accedió concediéndole una sonrisa torcida.

De vuelta a la fiel convicción Sakura hizo malabares para llevar los platos hasta el lavaplatos, pero al darse a la tarea, no se percato de que Sasuke, sí Sasuke, tenía otras intensiones. Y probablemente dejarle los platos no fuera alguna de ellas ¿Verdad?

Apenas pudo sostener uno de los susodichos platos antes de pudiera estrellarse contra el acero del lavaplatos, cuando sintió las manos grandes y hábiles del Uchiha deslizarse de su cintura, hasta sus caderas, y seguir hasta su vientre, yendo desde donde comenzaba hasta donde terminaba y devolviéndose.

Aseveraste una vez más que Sasuke es demasiado bueno desquitándose.

–Sasuke, voy a quebrar todos los platos. – advertiste.

–Es que eres muy terca. No sé porque te empeñas en lavar los platos cuando tengo lava-vajillas. –

¿Absurdo verdad?

–Mmm – se quejo dejando caer la cabeza sobre el hombro varonil de quién la sostenía, porque en ese preciso momento se acababa de dar cuenta de que en el mismo momento en el que él le puso un dedo encima, paso a sostenerla.

Porque era el momento donde las palabras no bastaban para expresar el sentimiento. Era un fuego que crepitaba desde adentro, justo en el pecho, tan certero que se extendía por todo el cuerpo, como una clara sentencia de decirle a esa persona _te amo_, con cada poro del cuerpo.

Con cuidado volteo y acomodo a Sakura entre sus brazos, apretando y sintiendo cada uno de los estímulos y sus respuestas.

_Y porque esta noche ibas a amar a Sakura como ningún hombre lo hubiera hecho hasta hoy._

Ella correspondía a cada uno de sus besos con la misma pasión, tan entregada y rendida a la vez. Confiando en la fuerza de lo que sentía deslizo sus manos hasta alcanzar sus delgadas y torneadas piernas, acariciando y bajo la yema de sus dedos reconociendo piel erizada. Ella tenía la seguridad de saber lo que él quería y por eso le rodeó la cintura con sus piernas.

Gruño, gruño satisfecho de tenerla así, el brazo derecho bajo sus nalgas y la mano izquierda con los dedos separados en la parte baja de su espalda. Sus manos ya dejaban rastros en tu cuello, en tus hombros, y tu espalda. Le estaba incitando de manera tan perfecta que sintió como aquel instinto animal imperativo rogarle que le arrancará la ropa, la colocara sobre la encimera de la cocina y le hiciera el amor tal y como el instinto le indicaba. Estaba a punto de ceder, cuando ella le busco los labios con un beso dulce, que no dejaba de quitarle las ganas pero le calmaba.

_Y es que no tenías ni una condenada idea de cómo ella conseguía eso._

Él decidió que era momento de tomar la habitación, en lo que sería la primera de las muchas noches.

Cuando cruzo el umbral de la puerta con ella en brazos le supo a gloria. Despacio, con calma y con la misma seguridad que le devolvía el beso la dejo sobre su cama. Admirando cómo se acomodaba sobre el colchón, estirando los brazos sobre la cabeza, dando más lugar entre sus piernas para él.

Sasuke se dejo caer sobre el cuerpo de Sakura, jadeo satisfecho contra su boca al reconocer bajo su propia piel los contornos, las curvas y la suavidad del cuerpo que estaba anhelando devorar. Cuando sus labios se unieron esta vez, dio lugar al desborde de la pasión.

Le ayudo a sacarse la franela cuando ella misma se lo había propuesto. Recorrió y acarició con ambas manos sus senos, deleitándose con su forma, reconociendo con la palma de la mano y la punta de los dedos su excitación, aquellas cumbres rosadas elevadas, que lo seducían y le llamaban a probarlas. Buscando su placer y aumentar el de ella, busco el camino hacia las deliciosas cimas que lo atormentaban cada vez que ella se arqueaba contra él, gimiendo y mordiéndole los labios.

Su mentón, su barbilla, el hueco de su cuello le nublaron los sentidos con ese aroma clandestino y dulce, _tan ella._

La miro a los ojos cuando se abría paso entre besos en medio de sus senos, la vio morderse los labios y echar la cabeza hacia atrás, consintiendo cualquier cosa que él quisiera hacerle.

Sus propios labios y su propia lengua le abrieron las puertas al paraíso recorriendo, entre besos y lamidas la dulzura de su piel. Cada vez que le chupaba los pezones recibía como respuesta un gemido ahogado y se veía cada vez más apretado entre sus piernas, que provocaba un roce de sexos, un movimiento de vaivén.

Decido a probarla toda, él se movió pero se movió _hacia abajo…_

Siguiendo el sendero que atravesaba las costillas, dividía el ombligo, y terminaba en su vientre. A estas alturas sus ganas de devorarla eran incalculables, el latir del corazón contra los tímpanos y la garganta delataban su circunstancia. Su hombría también latía y se erguía contra la costura de sus bóxers, exigiendo ser liberado.

–Sasuke…– susurro quedamente, hundiendo los dedos de una mano en la espalda arrastrándolos hacia abajo, mientras la otra mano se ocupaba de revolverle el cabello incitándolo a llegar cada vez más lejos.

_Pidiéndole más…_

Cuando Sasuke deslizo la tela del short y de las braguitas por sus piernas deshaciéndose de ambas prendas, ella tembló de pies a cabeza, anticipando lo que estaba por venir. Y por si le quedaba alguna duda, sintió el tibio aliento de Sasuke abrasarle esa piel tan sensible continuando en el descenso, y luego, una de sus piernas paso por encima del fuerte hombro… Fue una sentencia final de que él _si tenía pensado hacer aquello._

Cuando le separo los labios con dos dedos, sintió que las neuronas habían colapsado y a su vez cada molécula de su cuerpo clamaba por causar aún más estragos en ella. Sus dedos se embardunaron en la cálida esencia y sintió que se le secaba la boca…

Al rozarle la piel mojada y suave con los labios la escucho ahogar un gemido, pero él quería que gritara. Dejo que sus labios le causaran más estragos, al recorrerla por completo. Al acariciarla con la lengua el grito estrangulado que se escapo de aquellos labios, lo enloqueció.

_Porque estaba queriendo más._

–Ahh, ah… Dios. – gimió.

Él había dado con el punto exacto, el punto que la tenía agitando las caderas en su contra, el punto que le tenía la piernas y las manos temblando, el punto que le tenía le provocaba arquear la espalda, delatando que estaba a punto de alcanzar el orgasmo.

_Y la sintió correrse contra sus labios, por él y para él._

Sasuke se elevo sobre sus brazos, lamiéndose los labios. Sin perder detalle de cómo el cuerpo que tenía bajo suyo se estremecía y se mordía los labios. En ese instante alzo los brazos hacia él, llevándole las manos hasta el cuello, para atraerlo hacia ella y besarle con devoción.

–Sabes delicioso. – aseveró devolviéndole el beso, recorriendo de arriba hacia abajo el cuerpo mojado que aún estaba bajo suyo. Tan solo quería comprobar que ella seguía allí, y que estaba allí para entregársele con todo lo que tenía… Y que él se lo devolvería con creces.

Ella le mordió los labios al dejar su cuello para recorrerle el pecho, el abdomen y la cintura, hasta dar con sus bóxers y despojarlo de ellos. Acomodó las piernas sobre su cintura, delirando de necesidad cuando su dureza la acarició los muslos. Sakura cerró los ojos preparándose para recibirlo, sin embargo, volvió abrirlos al sentir que él se inclinaba hacia un lado. Confundida abrió los ojos y vio que Sasuke había extendido un brazo para alcanzar el contenido de la gaveta de la mesa de noche.

Ella se apresuro a tomarle el brazo, para dejárselo de nuevo sobre la cama, pero él puso algo de resistencia.

–Solo voy a buscar un…–

Sakura sabía perfectamente cuál era su intensión. Y por ello, se llevo su fuerte mano hasta los labios y le beso los nudillos y los dedos.

–No quiero que uses uno, no está noche. – le pidió.

–Pero podrías…– trato él de razonar.

–Lo sé. Pero, nos encargaremos de eso luego. – aseveró con una dulce sonrisa brillándole en los labios.

Sasuke también sonrió, y desde adentro. Creyendo que aquello era una idea descabellada, pero, rápida y severamente asevero que, Sakura no quería una noche cualquiera, esa noche Sakura quería hacer el amor con él, en la plena extensión de la acción y de la palabra. Y él no estaba en condiciones de negarle tal cosa… Pues él también lo estaba deseando.

Despacio y como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido a la vez, Sakura lo sintió sumergirse en ella, arrasando con todo.

_Él la estaba amando desde adentro._

Porque todo lo bueno y lo malo que hubiera pasado antes de conocer y enamorarse de Sasuke ahora parecía tener sentido, todo había válido… Porque después de todo eso estaba él.

Sakura le adoraba. Era de las cosas de la que estaba segura, porque aún en medio de la tormenta, cuando él le estaba haciendo perder la cabeza con aquellas suaves y certeras embestidas, en medio de besos hambrientos, se permitía admirarlo.

Como se le tensaban y aflojaban los hombros y los brazos al empujarse para arremeter, como su dedos resbalaban por el sudor de su espalda y de su pecho, y él parecía tener la misma fuerza, tan fuerte y vigoroso, como se le contraían los abdominales al salir y entrar de ella.

A medida de aquellos deliciosos latigazos le sacudían el vientre, ella lo sentía aumentar el ritmo y perder en el control. Le agarraba con más fuerza de las caderas y la besaba con más ímpetu, y ella se sentía arder hasta la punta de los dedos.

Sakura estaba fascinada de descubrir que Sasuke podía amarla con ardor estando controlado y sereno, y también desenfrenado e imperioso.

El progresivo aumento de sus embestidas incremento el cumulo de sensaciones en ella, al punto de que su cuerpo se convulsiono en orgasmo. Orgasmo que la dejo, jadeante, abismada y sobre todo satisfecha. Su cuerpo pequeño y sudoroso se acoplo perfectamente al de él, al sentir su vaivén salvaje contra su cuerpo…

_Ella había tomado su mano con fuerza y entrelazando los dedos compartió el abismo del placer._

Con cada músculo contrayéndosele se elevo sobre ella cerró los ojos y apretando la mandíbula se dejo alcanzar por el poder de los espasmo hasta que el orgasmo le azoto y la lleno de su esencia.

Cuando se atrevió a los ojos aún y su mirada se conecto con la de ella se sintió absolutamente completo, y cuándo ella le sonrió fue el toque ideal y perfecto para acompañar el conjunto.

Y decir que compartir todo aquello con ella había sido maravilloso… _Era quedarse corto._

Ella le rodeo el cuello con los brazos invitándole a descansar sobre su cuerpo. Recibiéndole con un montón de besos que repartir sobre sus hombros, su cuello, su mentón, sus mejillas y sus labios. Para Sasuke la devoción estaba escrita en cada roce de labios.

–Te amo. – le confesó antes de volver a unir los labios con los suyos.

Él le tomo el rostro con ambas manos y sosteniéndole la mirada que ahora resumiría en cuatro palabras.

–Yo también te amo. – afirmo.

Después de la más honesta confesión de amor que se pudiera haber hecho. Ella hundió el rostro en su cuello y lo obligo a voltearse para descansar sobre la suave y mullida superficie del colchón. Él hizo el amago de buscar las sabanas para echarlas sobre ambos, pero se detuvo al ver como ella se acomodaba sobre su pecho boca arriba dejando la quijada sobre el apoyo de sus manos.

– ¿Pasa algo? – preguntó.

–Pasa que no tengo sueño. – comento.

Sasuke se paso una mano por la cara para contener la carcajada que se le había querido escapar, pero tampoco le fue indiferente el darse cuenta de que ella se acomodaba mejor y mejor sobre él.

–Sakura…– le llamo rodeándole la cintura para dejarla sobre su abdomen.

–Mmm. – tanteó ella. Retornando con el juego de las caricias.

–Tienes que inventarte una mejor excusa para decirme que quieres más. – atajo riéndose contra sus labios.

– ¿Para qué? Si me entendiste a la perfección. – aseveró divertida, doblegando con su voluntad.

_Sasuke Uchiha… Eres un suertudo de mierda._

* * *

><p>Fiu...<p>

Siento que escribir este capítulo me tomo años, con las veces que le escribí y lo borré y lo borré y lo volví a escribir.

Pero al fin pude. Después de lidiar con con un montón de canciones en iTunes, y con mi estatus emocional logré escribir este capítulo. Y lo consigo cursi, y creo que es lemon más largo que haya escrito es casi desde primera línea hasta la última. (No puedo ni conmigo misma xD)

Sin embargo con todos los defectos que tiene y que pueda llegar a tener me agrada, y mucho. Fue casi terapéutico escribirlo, y si se consiguen algún cabo suelto o alguna pérdida de secuencia, cúlpenme, a mí me mente por jugarme tan malas pasadas estos dos últimos meses u.u

Acá quiero agradecer gratamente a aquellas fieles lectoras que se manifestaron cuando borré la historia. Gracias por hacerse sentir, gracias por hacerme sentir de que había logrado escribir algo se su agrado, y gracias por darme el empuje para continuarla y publicarla de nuevo, son absolutamente geniales. Esto es por ustedes y para ustedes.

Una vez más me disculpo por algún error de redacción y seguimiento, sobre todo de seguimiento, ya que quizás de alguna manera mi situación emocional de transparento "perdiendo el hilo" de la historia. Si de alguna manera se transparento, es porque estoy saliendo de un tropiezo, y bien difícil que es mantener eso suprimido, sobre todo cuando uno se encuentra así mismo escribiendo.

__En fin, no sé como conseguí escribir algo tan _feliz_ cuando estaba saliendo en muletas de determinada situación.

Y de verdad, espero que lo disfruten, o que lo odien, esa es decisión completamente abierta a cada uno de ustedes :)

_Cualquier amenaza, atentado, WTF, crítica o comentario es bien recibido en el botón de abajo :D_

Tenga una excelente semana, nos estamos leyendo... Ross._  
><em>


	6. Efecto

Capítulo VI

_Efecto_

En realidad, en muy pocas ocasiones las personas se dedican a disfrutar de los pequeños placeres de la vida. Esta mañana Sasuke Uchiha sopesaba la idea de la mujer que dormía en su cama, descansaba tan profundamente, daba la impresión de estar recobrando energía de manera asombrosa, ajena a cualquier cosa que él pudiera estar pensando. Y una de esas cosas eran que ése camisón que usaba era la cosa más sexy que podría existir, a pesar de ser de un color tan suave como lo es el azul claro.

Y otra de las cosas, la más importante era… Que Sakura le había cambiado la vida. Y él sólo se daba cuando tenía oportunidad de captar el _efecto_ de los pequeños detalles. Por ejemplo: no lograba comprender como ella siendo hija única se había adaptado tan bien a la de dinámica de su propia familia, entablando una gran amistad con Itachi, era secuaz de reuniones y preparación de grandes banquetes de Mikoto, le sacaba conversaciones a Fugaku, y lo había hecho a él mismo más tolerante y receptivo a su familia. De repente la familia había retomado la tradición de rotarse las casas para las reuniones familiares imperdibles de los domingos.

Sasuke no había admirado de otra mujer que no fuera Mikoto, los malabares de la vida cotidiana. Sakura con un metro setenta y cuatro apenas, era sobresaliente el trabajo, atendía su familia, sus amigos, la casa, se ocupaba de cualquier problema. Y aún así tenía tiempo de sobra para él en cualquier momento.

Se vio descubierto y contagiado del estilo de vida de su novia, cuando sugirió ir a comprar ropa para el bebé que Itachi y su esposa estaban por recibir. Sakura le agradeció en el alma que se hubiera acordado, ya que ella lo había olvidado, por estar cumpliendo con sus responsabilidades de ser la dama de honor de la boda de Hinata… Pues el idiota de Naruto le había propuesto matrimonio dos meses atrás. Y no era secreto que él a su vez era el padrino.

Y si se descubrió tan enamorado, que ahora siente miedo. Miedo de que en algún momento Sakura despierte y diga "_me voy"_. La duda había embargado al Uchiha desde que escuchó a Ino, la esposa de Itachi preguntarle a Sakura.

– _¿Y no has pensado en casarte?_ –

–_Si hay veces en que lo pienso, pero, cuando lo hago más me convenzo de que quizás el matrimonio no sea para mí… Lo que quiero decir es que no es requisito para ser feliz _–

Sasuke sabía que irrespetuoso escuchar conversaciones ajenas, pero él sólo iba pasando cuando escucho. Y a raíz de ello, varias dudas de la misma índole le bullían en la mente. ¿Sakura no quería casarse nunca, ó no quería casarse con él? Por varios días trato de convencerse de la respuesta que Sakura le había dado a Ino se debía a que simplemente ella se ajustaba más a los ideales liberales y modernos. Sin embargo, él era un hombre que había sido criado bajo muchas tradiciones, y el matrimonio era una de ellas. Él podía rememorar hasta al cansancio todas las cualidades que debía poseer una mujer, para soportarlo, amarlo. Y si ésa mujer existía, ésa mujer seria su esposa.

Y allí estaba esa mujer, durmiendo en su cama, completamente ajena a las cavilaciones que le habían provocado sus palabras.

Sasuke se llevo las manos a la cara y se frotó los ojos con desespero. Y justo cuando decidió irse a la cocina para preparar el desayuno, escucho aquel susurró incompresible.

–Buenos días– saludo.

–Buenos días– respondió él.

– ¿Hace cuánto estás despierto?– quiso saber.

–Desde la seis– agregó.

–Pero si hoy es sábado– espetó Sakura. –Además es de la mala educación dejarme sola en la cama– regañó.

Riéndose Sasuke retrocedió y se sentó en el borde de la cama.

–He estado pensado en algo– confesó ella.

–A ver– dijo el Uchiha prestando atención.

– ¿Qué te parece si adoptamos un cachorro?– soltó emocionada.

Sasuke esperó que aquellas palabras cobraran sentido en su mente.

– ¿Adoptar un cachorro?– repitió.

– ¡Sí!– animo ella. –Dime si a veces no sientes que esta casa es demasiado grande para nosotros dos– razonó.

Sasuke parpadeó varias veces, mostrándose claramente sorprendido.

Y no era porque no le gustasen los animales, si no que desde que había decido vivir por su cuenta, no se le había ocurrido tener algún animal. Así que allí mismo había comprado la habilidad que tenía Sakura de ajustarle varias perspectivas en un parpadeo. Hace minutos estaba pensando en si ella quería casarse con él o no. Ahora sopesaba la idea de adoptar un perro con ella.

– ¿En qué clase de perro estamos hablando?– interrogo el Uchiha.

–Tendríamos que al refugio primero, y el que más nos guste a ambos se viene a casa con nosotros– resolvió ella.

– Tengo mis dudas– trato de imponer Sasuke.

– ¡Oh, vamos!– insistió. – ¿Qué tan malo puede ser?–

Después de eso y del desayuno, Sakura lo arrastro al refugio de animales. Cuando estacionaron Sakura detalló que Sasuke se mostraba poco interesado cosa que le molestaba. Pero, sabía que el Uchiha tenía ciertas reservas personales, y esas no eran más que el orden con las cosas del hogar, y la responsabilidad que traía el criar un animal. Sin embargo, el que Sasuke estuviera caminando con ella hacia el refugio decía, que de cierta manera estaba dispuesto pero, no del todo convencido de lo que estaba a punto de hacerse cargo. Pero no había persona que pudiera resistirse a la ternura de un cachorro, y Sasuke Uchiha no sería la excepción así ella tuviera que pellizcarle.

Las campanillas de la puerta de entrada se sacudieron cuando Sasuke abrió la puerta para dejarle pasar primero como todo un caballero y después seguirla. Caminaron hasta el recibidor y allí estaba una señora de aspecto gentil y jovial que al verlos acercase sonrió abiertamente.

–Buenos días soy Jackie, ¿En qué puedo ayudarlos? – ofreció amablemente.

–Buenos días– saludo la pareja.

–Jackie, hemos venido porque, queremos adoptar un cachorro– soltó Sakura con aplomo.

–Perfecto– alabo la señora entusiasmada. –Pasemos al refugio entonces– pidió caminando delante de ellos. –Pueden tomarse el tiempo que quieran– agregó Jackie. –Si se deciden por alguno de los cachorros, lo sacaran de jaula y lo llevaran al recibidor donde los estaré esperando, allí se le colocaran las respectivas vacunas y las vitaminas. También les daremos las recomendaciones necesarias– parloteo alegremente mientras los guiaba por los pasillos. –Bien, aquí están. Son todos suyos– comentó antes de retirarse.

– ¡Pero qué bonitos son! – estallo la pelirosa adelantándose en el pasillo. Sasuke rió con toda la razón la señora Jackie se había retirado, se había dado a la tarea de detallar a Sakura y sabía que escoger un perro llevaría horas. –Quisiera llevármelos todos– comentó Sakura mientras se inclinaba para dejar que unos pequeñines la olisquearan mientras se acercaba a la jaula.

–Escoge uno Sakura– apremió el Uchiha.

–No me estás ayudando– se quejo ella.

–Si te gusta a ti, me gustara a mí– atajó Sasuke.

Sasuke la escuchó suspirar antes de adelantarse un poco, y es que el Uchiha no estaba fastidiando a propósito, sólo le gustaba irritar a Sakura de vez en cuando. Fui allí cuando sintió que le respiraban justo a la altura del oído. Al voltear la vista hacia la izquierda se dio cuenta de que aquel jadeo un respiración provenía de una naricilla negra. Ante sus ojos dentro de una jaula con agua, alimento y periódico estaba uno de los ejemplares más radiantes de labrador retriever, de unos tres meses quizás, de pelaje negro forrado a la piel y un par de ojos color café. A simple le agrado el can, aparte de que le pareció gracioso, que pareciera estarlo mirando con detalle, alegre, agitando la cola, pero sin armar el escándalo ni llamar la atención como los demás.

–Sakura – la llamo. –Mira éste –

La pelirosa volvió sobre sus pasos para fijarse en lo que Sasuke pedía. Y allí mismo quedó encantada con los que sus ojos verdes descubrieron.

– ¡Es hermoso! – soltó enternecida apresurándose a sacarlo de la jaula y tomarlo en brazos. El cachorro se sacudió emocionado en los brazos de Sakura olisqueándole las orejas el cabello, y lamiéndole la nariz y las mejillas. Sasuke le acarició detrás de las orejas, completamente sumergido en la imagen tierna de Sakura con aquel cachorro desconocido en brazos.

– ¿No los llevamos? – lanzo ella dizque intentando suplicar.

–No creo que nos deje ponerle de nuevo en esa jaula – ironizó el pelinegro.

Sakura dio brinquitos de la felicidad y le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de volver al recibidor.

–Un cobrador retriever, perfecta elección – alabo la señora Jackie al verlos volver con el candidato en brazos. –Acá están los formularios que tienen que llenar – índico extendiéndoles los papeles con bolígrafo para formalizar el trámite.

–Siento como si estuviera adoptando un hijo – murmuró el Uchiha mientras llenaba y firmaba los papeles, haciendo reír a Sakura de lo lindo.

–Es adoptar un compañero para la vida – comentó la señora enternecida. – ¿Ya tienen algún nombre? – curioseó.

–Ahm…– vacilo Sakura, recurriendo a la mirada del Uchiha en busca de alguna sugerencia.

–Sam – tanteó Sasuke.

–Sí, se llamara Sam – apoyo la pelirosa.

Sam resultó ser un integrante perfecto para ambos y aunque hacia todas las travesuras esperadas de un cachorro, rápidamente se había ganado con su ternura e inteligencia, la paciencia, el cariño de sus amos.

* * *

><p>Los días habían pasado tan rápido que cuando Sasuke y Sakura cayeron en cuenta faltaba menos de una semana para el matrimonio de Hinata y Naruto. Y su mejor amigo estaba por poner un pie en su casa, por quería que él lo acompañara al chequeo de los anillos, a Sasuke no le quedaba dudas de que Naruto estaba <em>muy<em> emocionado. Pues ¿Quién carajos pedía a su padrino ir a un chequeo de anillos?

Mientras Sasuke conversaba con su hermano, o éste más bien le estaba lanzando un monologo de la dicha y adoración que sentía por su familia.

–Te lo juro Sasuke, es que cuando veo a Ino con Touya en brazos siento que todas los cosas cobran sentido –

Ante esas palabras Sasuke desvió la mirada hacia la sala, donde Ino y Sakura conversaban amenamente, pero hubo un detalle que llamo poderosamente la atención del Uchiha, era Sakura quien tenía en brazos al pequeño Touya, lo estaba meciendo delicadamente y el bebé pestañeaba más dormido que despierto.

– ¿Ves de que te hablo?– inquirió Itachi reparando en la atención de su hermano.

Justo entonces el timbre de la puerta resonó en toda la estancia. Sasuke se movió abrir la puerta suponiendo que se trataba de Naruto, y no se equivocaba.

Se saludaron con un abrazo y un fuerte estrechón de manos.

–Joder, si es que aquí está todo el clan Uchiha y el nuevo retoño – saludo Naruto.

– ¿Preparándote para el gran día? – se mofó Itachi estrechándole la mano.

–Que tan malo puede ser – comentó Naruto en son de broma.

Ino y Sakura se habían puesto de pie para saludar. Naruto reparó en el pequeño que Sakura traía en brazos casi dormido, había crecido bastante desde la última vez que lo vio.

–Hay que ver que los Uchiha no juegan con los genes ¿no? – ironizó el rubio arrancando risas por todas partes en especial del lado de los aludidos. –Y es que amigos ya yo quiero ser padrino – completo refiriéndose a Sakura y a Sasuke.

–Hay que expandir la familia – dijo Ino. –Así que Sasuke ve pensando en el anillo – esbozó.

–No les hagas caso – murmuró la pelirosa inclinándose sobre Sasuke para darle un apretón cariñoso con el brazo que tenía libre.

–Lo que digas – apoyó Sasuke.

Media hora después Sasuke paseaba por la joyería esperando que Naruto terminara de ponerse de acuerdo con el orfebre, de todos los detalles e incrustaciones que debían llevar las alianzas.

Sasuke paseo su mirada por las estanterías buscando algo que realmente llamara su atención, para obsequiárselo a Sakura, después de todo iba a ser casi dos años de relación. Dos años de que se habían coincidido en aquella biblioteca, dos años de citas y salidas. A las que le siguieron los paseos, los viajes, la culminación de las carreras, los proyectos, el vivir juntos. La casa, las discusiones, los desacuerdos, las reconciliaciones, y ahora Sam.

Fue allí cuando un anillo de oro, corte limpio, un pequeño zafiro coronando y pequeños diamantes sirviendo de bordes llamó su atención.

–Estoy listo – suspiró Naruto cerca de él. – ¿Ibas a comprar algo? – preguntó su amigo.

–Estaba viendo, m gustaría regalarle algo a Sakura – respondió.

– ¿Regalarle? – replico el rubio. –No me vengas con esas Sasuke – se rió.

Ambos sabían de qué estaban hablando.

–Anda, compra el anillo de una buena vez – recomendó Naruto.

Y si a fue como Sasuke compró el anillo para proponerle matrimonio a Sakura, con todo el apoyo leal, moral y verbal de Naruto. ¿Quién se lo iba a imaginar?

Durante todo el camino de regreso a casa Sasuke sintió que el anillo que guardaba en el bolsillo izquierdo de su pantalón, pesaba igual que un martillo. Al entrar a casa no vislumbró a Sakura en las estancias principales, así que supuso que estaría en el estudio. Decidió ir a la habitación y guardar el anillo en un lugar seguro, después de cerciorarse de que Sakura no podría conseguirlo. Porque después de meditarlo profundamente había decido que no le propondría matrimonio allí mismo, primero tenía que hablar y aclarar un par de cosas con ella. Así que fue al estudio y allí la encontró sentada en el escritorio revisando un montón de bosquejos con Sam rendido a sus pies…

– ¿Ocupada? – tanteó.

–No para ti – murmuró ella apartando la vista de los bosquejos para sonreírle e invitarle a que se acercara. Él fue hasta ella y la abrazo por detrás estando de pie, ella echó la cabeza hacia atrás recostándose sobre su abdomen.

– ¿Quieres venir a la sala? – pidió –Hay algo de lo que quiero hablar contigo.

Ella asintió y dejo que él le tomara para guiarla hasta la sala, allí tomaron asiento en el sofá uno frente al otro, incluso ella acomodó las piernas sobre el regazo de Sasuke, y él le acarició las rodillas.

–Hace varios días escuché una de las tantas conversaciones que tienes con Ino – aclaró el pelinegro yendo directo al grano, sin apartar la mirada. Y por el tono suave de su voz ella supo que también le estaba pidiendo disculpas. Con un asentimiento ella le indicó que continuará. –Ino te pregunto, que si algún día te veías casada, y tú le dijiste que tal vez no, porque el matrimonio no es para ti, y que además no es un requisito que garantice la felicidad. Y lo entiendo Sakura, lo entiendo tan bien como sé que es lo que siento por ti, ése sentido de independencia fue una de las razones por las que me enamoré de ti. Pero, no puedo evitar sentirme confundido y frustrado, porque… Por mucho que comprenda, alguno de estos días espero casarme contigo, formar un hogar tener hijos, y que nos pertenezcamos en todos los sentidos. Ahora, quiero que me digas… ¿Si más adelante podrás dejar de lado esa postura, o es que sencillamente no has pensado en casarte conmigo? – soltó Sasuke de manera calmada y paciente, tan diferente a lo que bullía en su mente y en el corazón.

Entonces la contempló, tenía los ojos nublados y se aclaro la garganta antes de responderle.

–Lamento que hayas escuchado eso – murmuró ella tomándole las manos. El pulso de Sasuke se triplicó en menos de un segundo. –Pero es que a veces no puedo dejar de lado esas respuestas automáticamente programadas de hace años, es cosa de costumbre. Y de verdad lamento que hayas escuchado esa conversación porque de verdad no quiero y querré que vuelvas a pensar que no me quiero casar contigo ¿Cómo se te ocurre? – espetó moviéndose hasta sentarse sobre él. –Si me has cambiado la vida, dejándome ser lo que puedo ser. Y enseñándome tanto a la vez…– susurró contra sus labios mientras unas lágrimas le bajaban por el rostro. –Te amo – juró besándolo con ternura y devoción.

–Y yo te amo a ti – contestó Sasuke correspondiendo el beso mientras le secaba las lágrimas con los pulgares. –Entonces, ¿Soy libre de pedirte matrimonio cuándo quiera? – ironizó Sasuke.

–Sí, cuando quieras – gruño ella.

–Perfecto – bufó el pelinegro antes de besarla.

–Sólo una cosa – aseveró Sakura aparatándose.

– ¿Qué? – quiso saber el Uchiha acariciándole a la cintura.

–No lo vayas hacer frente a una multitud ni con escándalos ni nada que se le parezca– pidió o más bien rogó.

–De acuerdo, haré mi mejor esfuerzo – soltó antes de sumergirse en los labios de quien _alguno de estos días _seria su esposa.

_Sasuke Uchiha no iba a cagarla, y __**efecto **__cumpliría con su palabra._

* * *

><p><em><em>He vuelto después de meses. Y no hay que negar que me ha tomado muchísimo tiempo actualizar.

Si bien ha sido la universidad, y alguno que otro asunto personal, ya que no quería arriesgarme a publicar algo sólo por publicar, escribí este capítulo unas tres veces hasta que por fin con lo que quería. Pues, desde el principio me planteé no hacer de esta historia algo largo y extenso, por como se habrán dado cuenta desde el capítulo anterior hasta el de ahora pasaron meses e incluso un par de años. Y es que para mí esta historia no es más que la sencillez de una relación prospera, con futuro y un final feliz.

Sin embargo, no he desechado del todo la idea de introducir algo de drama, pero sólo un _poquito._

Quizás sólo sean cosas mías, pero creo que en éste capítulo ahonde algo dentro de cada personaje. Y de allí el título que le dí, el cual es muy personal y acorde al nombre de los demás, con referencia a la energía...

Ya nos le aburro más, muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer dentro de las demás obligaciones que puedan tener. Y una vez más muchas gracias por el apoyo muñecas, son un amor. Sobre todo Raps. Significa mucho para mí.

Si se animan a comentar pues, _cualquier_ cosa recibida.

Acá cerraré agradeciendo inmensamente a una persona que hace 4 meses partió a un lugar mejor. Una de las mejores amigas que tiene y siempre tendrá un lugar especial en mi corazón. A un lidio con el efecto sobrecogedor de su partida, pero la trascendencia de su ejemplo de vida en el tiempo que pude compartir con ella, me anima a llevar día a día, con un sonrisa y así lidiar mejor con las cosas...

Ahora si me despido, un beso grande.

Se cuidan, Ross.


	7. Acción

Capítulo VII

Acción

Al fin era oficial, Naruto y Hinata eran marido y mujer. Sin embargo, antes de pronunciar a su ahora flamante esposa Naruto se había dado a la tarea de dividir su concentración entre dos razones, la primera no olvidar los votos que debía pronunciar en el altar y la segunda, era muy cliché. Naruto quería que Sasuke le pidiera matrimonio a Sakura como regalo de bodas.

–La despedida de soltero ya fue el regalo de bodas, idiota– recordó tajantemente el Uchiha.

– ¡Vamos Sasuke! – insistió por enésima vez el rubio. –Estaría de puta madre que lo hicieras hoy. Imagina que paras a la orquesta, tomas el micrófono, la llamas al escenario y ¡Boom! Le muestras el anillo, no podrá decir que no– se ufanó, tratando de venderle el plan a su padrino y mejor amigo.

Sasuke entornó los ojos.

–Estupideces– escupió.

–Es una escena perfecta– ladró el Uzumaki.

–Precisamente, a Sakura no le gustan las escenas– cerró el pelinegro.

Entonces, justo con Naruto abría la boca para articular alguna palabra antes de pensar, su madre apareció en la habitación, les informó a ambos que faltaban diez minutos para la ceremonia que debían ir a instalarse en el altar.

Cuando la pareja de recién casados emprendió camino a la recepción en medio vítores, aplausos y lluvias de pétalos de rosa, momento que Sasuke aprovechó para aferrarse a la cintura en un gesto posesivo, que podía e iba a dejar en claro que por muy buena que Sakura se veía en aquel vestido aguamarina. Ella, no estaba disponible. Al menos que firmarás o fueras Sasuke Uchiha.

Para Sakura eso era un hecho, y era tangible. Lo fue desde el momento en que Sasuke le pidió que fueran pareja, sentó bases cuando él le pidió que se mudará a su apartamento, argumentando que en dicho lugar ya estaba abarrotado de cosas que por cuestiones de géneros él no usaría. Recuerdo que la hizo sonreír sentada sola en la mesa que le habían asignado, mientras veía bailar a su novio con Ino.

Habían adoptado a Sam, cosa que ella creyó muy difícil de ver pasar. Porque aunque al Uchiha le gustaran los animales, también era un fiel creyente del orden y la intimidad, y criar a un cachorro podía de ciertas maneras amenazar dichas cosas. Pero no, Sam era una adición perfecta sólo que cuando Sasuke y ella fuera a _recrearse _en la habitación, Sam debía dormir afuera.

Haruno rió de nuevo.

Fue allí cuando lo reconoció de nuevo, como todas las veces. Mientras guiaba a Ino por todo el salón con andar y vueltas elegantes, la miro y le guiñó el ojo. Una sola palabra suya y él atravesaría el salón para estar a su lado. Así como había hecho con sus prejuicios. Porque aunque las concepciones e ideas que ella tenía sobre el matrimonio eran revolucionadas, algunas no se alejaban de la realidad.

Como le había tocado a sus padres, quienes se habían casado presionados por las familias al enterarse de que Sakura estaba en camino. Así que desde pequeña Sakura tuvo experiencias de primera mano de la auténtica montaña rusa que había sido sostener ese matrimonio. Como le dijo su madre alguna vez.

–_Así como cada persona es un mundo, un matrimonio son dos personas tratando de vivir en uno, que apenas está en construcción. Pero, ese el caso de tu padre y mío_– comentó con toda la pertinencia y experiencia que correspondía al caso.

Ciertamente, el caso entre Sakura y Sasuke era diferente. Y Sakura Haruno ya no tenía miedo al matrimonio, ya no. Porque el hombre que iba que iba a esperarla en altar era un pelinegro de ojos penetrantes, que sabía de lo bueno y lo malo acerca de ella y aun así la amaba.

Sakura Haruno ya no le tenía miedo a la infame de caja de terciopelo o al vestido blanco, porque francamente había hallado al hombre de su vida. Hombre que venía acercándose a la mesa de nuevo.

–Ya se van a ir– aviso el pelinegro invitándola a ponerse de pie para ir a despedir a Naruto y a Hinata. Aceptando la mano Sakura escaneó el salón y se dio cuenta de que estaba casi desértico.

– ¿Qué hora es? – preguntó.

–Las 3:47 de la mañana– respondió el pelinegro. –Ten– dijo, colocándole la chaqueta del traje sobre los hombros.

–No atrapé el bouquet pero me llevo al padrino– ironizó Sakura.

– ¿Es esa una propuesta? – atajó el Uchiha pasándole el brazo sobre los hombros invitándola a caminar.

–Definitivamente– concedió.

Sasuke le busco el oído mientras se acercaban al estacionamiento y al grupo de personas que se había quedado para despedir a los novios.

–En cuanto los tortolos pongan un pie en el auto nos largamos ¿de acuerdo? – propuso el pelinegro.

Sakura asintió solemnemente y le dio un beso bajo la quijada.

Realmente no resultó como lo habían planeado, la pareja de recién casados insistió en despedirse de ellos justo en el instante que Sasuke había pillado una salida para escabullirse. Tal vez con unos quince minutos de retraso llegaron al auto para por fin ir a casa. Porque aunque no lo dijeran en voz alta, ser los padrinos de la boda los había drenado, pues el par que acaba de casarse los habían paseado por todo los preparativos de la misma. Claro, estaban felices de que hubieran atado el nudo, pero también estaban aliviados de que la responsabilidad se les hubiera terminado y de que ahora si tenían tiempo para ellos…

Cuando iban camino a casa, Sakura pensaba acerca de dos cosas bien puntuales, de cómo Sasuke podía conducir tan tranquilo mientras paseaba los dedos y la palma de la mano derecha por el interior de sus muslos enloqueciéndola. Obligándola a contener el impulso de cruzar las piernas, ante los estragos de sus caricias. De cómo se mordía los labios al sentirse mojada y lista cuando él tenía los ojos puestos en la vía. Y lo otro, Sakura trataba de adelantarse a la forma en la que el Uchiha le pondría las manos encima…

Porque a la hora del sexo, al pelinegro le gustan todas las variantes. Sasuke la había tomado de diferentes maneras y sobre muchas cosas. Se moría de ganas, de poder decirle que detuviera el auto y que lo hicieran allí mismo, pero era exponer mucho la necesidad… porque aunque la sonrisa ladina de su novio la animaba en muchos sentidos, verla surgir en el momento en el que era ella quien iniciaba el juego le dejaba la espinita de ser _un poco predecible_.

Al llegar a casa Sam se les ladró antes de reconocerlos, el can ladeó la cabeza al confirma que se trataba de ellos y se les lanzó encima.

–No está acostumbrado a vernos tan bien vestidos– ironizó la pelirosa.

–Le he ensañado a no creer en las mujeres que andan en vestido– atajó Sasuke.

– ¿Tratando de salvar a los demás cuando estás hundido hasta el cuello? Qué inteligente– contraatacó Sakura.

El Uchiha rió con ganas mientras trataba que Sam le siguiera.

–Voy a revisar que todo esté bien– dijo Sasuke. –Vamos Sam–.

Sakura los vio perderse hacia lo cocina mientras ella se dirigía al baño para quitarse el maquillaje y tratar de zafarse de que aquel elegante pero ajustado vestido.

Se estaba sacando los restos del jabón y delineador negro cuando lo sintió detrás de ella. Al levantar la vista para coger la toalla más cercana reconoció el reflejo de él acompañando el suyo. Ya no llevaba el saco y la camisa…

Y cuando el verde y el negro de su mirada se encontraron el algún punto del espejo. Sakura supo que aquello era un asalto. Aunque no del todo, porque de cierta manera lo había visto venir, lo había estado esperando y lo estaba deseando.

Después de secarse la cara volvió a buscarlo con la mirada. Aquello era una antesala al juego de hacer el amor, a ella le gustaba retar y al él le encantaba aceptar el reto.

– ¿Me ayudas con el vestido? No he podido bajarme el cierre– comentó la pelirosa.

Vislumbró como una de las esquina de los labios del hombre que estaba detrás de ella, se elevaba. No había duda, ambos habían captado la intensión. Ahora el vocabulario se reduciría a la rama del deseo.

Antes de acudir a su ayuda, el Uchiha había decido soltarle el cabello de aquel elegante moño que dejaba al descubierto su elegante cuello y hombros. A él le encantaba como ella se veía, pero a la hora de hacer el amor, la prefería con el cabello suelto. Desparramado por la espalda, o adornando las sabanas o cualquier rincón de la cama o el lugar que fuera. Y sobre todo le gustaba enterrar la nariz en aquellas hebras de cabello, antes de caer rendido o al despertar.

La vio morderse los labios con anticipación cuando hubo corrido unos centímetros del cierre, y así el resto de la ropa escurrió al suelo. Y al igual que las veces anteriores Sakura dictaminó que Sasuke no solo era un hombre estupendo si no que un amante increíble tan bien.

Porque el número dos se había convertido el número mínimo de orgasmos que podía llegar a tener con él cuando hacían el amor. Viendo como minuto a minuto la luz del amanecer y de la mañana se colaba entre las persianas del cuarto y con aquel magnifico cuerpo sirviéndole de almohada, de escudo, de soporte y de calor.

Sakura Haruno se sintió la mujer más afortunada del mundo. E iba hacer algo al respecto.

Una semana después de las nupcias de sus amigos. El Uchiha llegaba a casa de trotar con Sam, peleando entre abrir la puerta de la casa, contestar el teléfono y lograr que Sam entrará sin dañar nada y que no lo estrangulara con la cadena.

–Naruto– soltó Sasuke al contestar el teléfono viendo como Sam salía corriendo al patio.

_– ¿Qué fue idiota? ¿Cómo está todo? – _quiso saber el rubio que andaba de tour de luna de miel.

–Genial, acabo de enterarme de que voy a ser tío otra vez– comentó el pelinegro animado.

–_¡Joder, Itachi no pierde el tiempo! Bueno, a aparte de que nunca logra quitarse a Ino de encima_– se mofó Naruto.

Sasuke se carcajeó.

–Son cosas de ser un Uchiha– soltó el pelinegro.

–_Para ser cosas de un Uchiha, entonces tú estás dormido mi hermano ¿Cuánto tiempo es que tienes con Sakura?_ –

–Dos años y medio, casi– contestó.

–_He allí mi punto. Bueno Uchiha, te llamo luego mi mujer me va a llevar de compras_–

–Que lo disfrutes– se burló el pelinegro.

–_ ¡Siempre!_ – soltó Naruto antes de colgar.

Sasuke fue hasta la cocina a tomar algo de agua cuando.

–Uchiha, ven acá un momento– llamó Sakura.

Al susodicho aquello le sonó más a regaño que a cualquier otra cosa, así que acudió rápidamente al llamado.

– ¿Hice algo? – cuestionó antes de sentarse.

– ¿Hiciste algo de lo que tenga que enterarme? – soltó Sakura.

Sasuke paseó la mirada por la casa antes de contestar.

–Ahm, dejé que Sam se revolcará con la perra de los vecinos. –

– ¡Sasuke! – chilló la Haruno.

– ¿Qué? Ya tiene edad y es su naturaleza– defendió al recién asomado, quien al escuchar el grito de Sakura había venido.

–Vamos a tener que castrarlo– sugirió Sakura.

–Sobre mi cadáver– sentenció Sasuke.

–No es personal, Uchiha– previno Sakura encantada con la situación.

–Es personal, cariño. – replicó.

–Eres libre de creer lo que quieras, mi amor. – canturreó la pelirosa.

–De acuerdo, pero no castraremos a Sam– dictaminó.

–De acuerdo, dejando las bolas de Sam a un lado. – hizo una pausa para buscar detrás de ella un sobre. –Tengo algo para ti– completo Sakura muy emocionada, y dejo el sobre en sus manos.

El Uchiha miro el sobre y la miro a ella varias veces.

–Tengo miedo– murmuró Sasuke buscando frustrar a su novia.

– ¡Ábrelo! – estalló.

–Está bien, está bien– apresuró Sasuke abriendo el sobre encontrando varios papeles. Cuando reviso bien encontró, pasajes de avión, boletines turísticos de Grecia. – ¿Nos iremos de viaje? – tanteó.

Sakura asintió muchas veces sonriendo ampliamente.

–Grecia, joder…– comentó animado.

– ¿No es genial? – inquirió Sakura.

–Es perfecto– corrigió Sasuke. –Aunque debí verlo venir, tú y tu fascinación por la cultura griega y el empeño en creer que soy un Dios griego reencarnado, ¿no? – ironizó.

–Tú abuelo es griego Sasuke– se defendió la pelirosa.

–Sí, eso y que soy un perfeccionista y un buen amante también ¿verdad? –

La Haruno se sonrojó hasta la raíz del cabello.

–Suelo causar ese efecto– atajó el Uchiha al verla enrojecer.

–Joder, cállate Uchiha y dame un beso– demandó Sakura.

– ¿Solo eso? –

–_¿No quieres algo más de acción?_

Soltó antes de abalanzarse sobre ella.

* * *

><p>¡Hola!<p>

No estaba muerta ni de parranda.

Creo que he estado en un proceso de transición. Y bueno, me era muy difícil conseguir tiempo para continuar y las ganas también. Francamente, hasta considerar dejar de escribir, borrar la cuenta y todo lo demás.

Pero, al cabo de meses, más y días -los que llevo perdida- me los tomé para reflexionar sobre el destino de lo que escribo. Y una vez más llegué al punto de que este es mi punto o el punto donde dreno, donde hago algo que me gusta y vivo a través de ello cosas que tal vez pasen o tal vez no. Y que hay gente especial que abre un poco de tiempo para leerle y eso para mí es inestimable.

Bueno muchas gracias por la paciencia. Y aquellas amigas que me enviaron aquellos PM para saber que era de mí y de las historias. A ustedes y todos los demás buena vibra y gracias totales.

Espero que les guste, ya estamos en la recta final 2 capítulos más y terminamos con este viaje. Que habrá empezado hace dos años y un poco más.

Besos y abrazos enormes. :3

Ross ( :


	8. Vinculo

Capítulo VII

Vinculo

Sakura dormía plácidamente entre su hombro y su pecho, tan tranquila, con el cuerpo tan relajado que parecía estar cobrando energía de forma asombrosa. Y él quería que así fuera, su novia se había empeñado de que el viaje que iban a aprender juntos saliera a la perfección, sin contratiempos, retrasos y por supuesto que no se quedara en casa nada elemental para el viaje.

Mortificado, Sasuke le dejo hacer lo que quisiera y aunque trato de distraerla un poco de sus exasperantes "listas de viajes" consiguiéndolo en ciertas ocasiones… Esa era parte de la naturaleza de su novia, no todo el tiempo estaba de acuerdo con ello, pero había aprendido a tolerarlo, ya hasta le gustaba. En ese momento las palabras de su hermano al despedirlo en el aeropuerto resonaron.

–_Estás hasta el cuello por esa mujer, Sasuke._ – le susurró. –_Disfrútala._ – se aclaró la garganta. –_Quise decir que disfruten_– corrigió al reparar que Sakura se había vuelto para despedirse de su cuñado.

Sasuke tampoco se olvidaba del susto que había pasada media hora antes de salir de casa al aeropuerto.

–Sasuke por no echas una mirada rápida entre tus cosas antes de irnos– pidió Sakura mientras alistaba a Sam porque Ino e Itachi lo cuidarían mientras ellos andaban de viaje. Entornando los ojos Sasuke accedió y volvió a la habitación que compartían. Repaso algunas gavetas, estaba seguro de que llevaba todo consigo. Reviso la gaveta donde guardaba su ropa interior y una mueca traviesa se extendió por todo su rostro. Al reparar que allí aún seguía la vieja caja de preservativos, ciertamente la había comprado cuando Sakura dio muestras de querer intimar con él, cosa a la que no tuvo que darle muchas vueltas. Rió de nuevo, ahora él y Sakura empleaban otros métodos para mantenerse alejados de la responsabilidad de ser padres. Su novia había empezado con las pastillas anticonceptivas, pero ella se olvidaba de tomarlas, y él no se aguantaba mucho tiempo sin ponerle las manos encimas, así que había optado por un dispositivo intrauterino, y las cosas iban bien desde entonces. Cuando estuvo apuntó de cerrar la puerta del clóset recordó un detalle que había procurado ocultar muy bien.

El anillo de compromiso.

La cajita de terciopelo azul se encontraba justo donde la había guardado, con una pequeña capa de polvo. La abrió y contemplo el corte y las piedras de la prenda.

¿Le gustaría? Entonces oyó los pasos de Sakura acercándose, cerró la cajilla y la guardó en el bolsillo interno de su chaqueta.

– ¿Tienes todo? –preguntó Sakura asomándose.

–Sí, todo– aprobó Sasuke.

–Entonces vamos, Ino e Itachi ya han llegado para llevarnos.

Ahora estaban sobrevolando algún lugar de Europa y ella dormía ajena a lo que él estaba pensando, al menos de momento.

Sasuke vio a una de las aeromozas aparecer, iba despertando amablemente a los pasajeros. Seguramente antes de que el piloto sobresaltará a todo el mundo avisando del aterrizaje por el altoparlante.

–Sakura– murmuró suavemente apartándole el cabello que le caía sobre el rostro. Nada, estaba profunda. –Sakura– repitió levantando una mano para acariciarle el rostro. No aguantó, se inclinó un poco acercándose a sus labios.

–Sakura– por tercera vez. La aludida apretó los párpados antes de abrir los ojos y pestañear varias veces. Al encontrarse con el dueño de esa voz y de aquella mirada, tan cerca, el impulso fue fruncir los labios y darle un casto beso.

– ¿Hemos llegado? – quiso saber.

–A punto– enfatizó el pelinegro.

Sakura volvió a parpadear cuando las luces del techo encendieron y el piloto informó que estaba acercándose a la pista de aterrizaje. Quiso enderezarse pero Sasuke estaba prácticamente encima de ella.

– ¿Tienes que acercarte tanto para despertarme? – susurró Sakura.

Las comisuras de los labios de Sasuke se elevaron.

–Estabas durmiendo como un tronco– se burló– Y es primera vez que te quejas de mi métodos para sacarte de la cama– puntualizó.

–Por si no te has dado cuenta, no estamos en la cama. Este es un avión repleto de gente– murmura exasperada.

–Ah sí, me estoy muriendo de la pena– vuelve a burlarse. Se alejó un poco pero no la soltó.

Una vez recogieron el equipaje, Sasuke volvió a tomarla de la mano y con paso seguro buscaron la salida y el transporte del hotel en el que habían reservado.

Con cada kilómetro que recorrían en vehículo ambos se quedaban asombrados por la belleza del lugar, aquellas costas azul celeste, como si alguien la hubiera trasladado de un sueño a la realidad, las ruinas, la espléndida arquitectura. Quitaba el aliento.

–Has escogido muy, muy bien– hablo el pelinegro.

Sakura le contestó con una sonrisa radiante.

En una fracción de segundo Sasuke le busco los labios y mostraba todo el empeño en querer devorárselos.

–Espera a que lleguemos– rogó Sakura jadeando.

–Solo espera a que estemos solos y sabrás– amenazó el Uchiha.

La pelirosa se removió inquieta ante esas palabras. Cuando llegaron al hotel una joven muy amable y servicial los recibió, le pidió al botones que se encargará de las maletas y procedió a guiarlos en u tour por las instalaciones. Al echar un ojo, el Uchiha supo que estaba en lo correcto Sakura había gastado una buena parte de su dinero o ahorros en este viaje. ¡Joder, que mujer más terca! Enfatizó taladrándola con la mirada pero ella seguí muy tranquila, prestándole atención a las indicaciones de Laura, la guía.

Quince minutos después, Laura les mostraba su habitación.

– ¡Bien! Eso es todo. –culminó muy alegre. –Aquí tienen mi número personal por si desean que les atienda en algo, ¡disfruten! Y bienvenidos al Greece Plaza Hotel and Resort. – hizo un además y se retiró.

– ¡Esto es precioso! – la escuchó exclamar. Sasuke se extrañó, porque la voz procedía del balcón y el juraba que Sakura estaba a su lado. La encontró apoyada en la cerca del balcón admirando la vista. – ¿Qué te parece? – le preguntó girándose hacia él. Y francamente no esperaba encontrarse con esa mirada, desafiante. – ¿Ha pasado algo? –inquirió preocupada.

–No nada, solo quiero que me digas ¿en cuánto salió todo esto? – recalcó frío.

–Creí que ya lo habíamos hablado en casa, el costo no importa. Yo quería compartir esto contigo– resaltó tranquila dulcemente, con la guardia baja. Ella no quería discutir.

–"Compartir" – enfatiza alzando los dedos en comillas. –Si me hubieras dicho algo, habríamos compartido los gastos, yo también quiero darte cosas– espeta.

–Y ya lo haces– replico Sakura acercándose para tomarles las manos. –Pero, yo también quiero darte cosas, esto fue un impulso y lo seguí y mira lo bien que va, no nos arruines el momento. Déjame darte esto, por favor– suplica con voz asquerosamente dulce.

Sasuke cierra los ojos, tratando de ver si está más molesto o cautivado.

–Por favor– la oye suplicar de nuevo, le ha soltado una de las manos y la puesto sobre su rostro para acariciarlo.

–Eres peligrosa, en verdad– resopla convencido, ve como la alegría le recorre el rostro y se dispara en aquellos ojos verdes. –Pero, vamos a negociar– recalca el Uchiha.

Sakura cae sobre sus talones y espera la proposición con los ojos muy abiertos, si bien, ella es buena negociando también, pero si analizan los números de las veces que ya ha salido ganando con las de Sasuke, sinceramente que pierde. Así que se muerde la lengua, para contener las ganas de replicar, no está en condiciones de presionar mucho.

–La próxima vez que quieras viajar conmigo, a donde quiera que sea me lo dirás. Y repartiremos los gastos, si es que yo no puedo costearlo todo ¿de acuerdo? – lanza limpiamente.

–Ése es el detalle, tú siempre puedes costearlo todo– replica Sakura.

La sonrisa de Sasuke se amplia. Aquello es cierto.

–Este es el acuerdo esencial, podemos agregarle otras cláusulas si gustas– especifica el pelinegro. Sakura entorna los ojos, allí esta. El arte de la negociación hecha persona.

–De acuerdo– responde– ¿Pero por qué tanta prisa? – encara. – ¿Qué nos impide sentarnos a establecer límites? – quiere saber.

–Es sencillo– suelta el Uchiha. –Tengo demasiadas ganas de hacerte el amor en este instante, que no quiero sentarme a establecer _límites _en este momento. – proclama y sin decir más nada la toma de la cintura y del cuello y la arrastró de regreso a la suite.

Todo intento de replicarle quedo en eso, en un intento. Porque cuando sintió los labios apasionados y fieros de ése hombre sobre los suyos, cada neurona que tenía se concentró en él.

Los pasos de Sasuke eran astutos los de ella, no tanto. Algo que quedó evidenciado cuando las piernas de la pelirosa chocaron con uno de los extremos de la cama, cayó sentada sobre la superficie de esta medio sobresaltada por lo mucho que podía distraerse y como Sasuke influía a eso.

Desde abajo lo observó torcer la sonrisa, y sin darle oportunidad de recuperar el aliento se sacó franela, dejando expuesto parte de aquel físico que la desvelaba por completo.

Sakura espabiló un poco al verlo acercarse, aún con la sonrisa en los labios.

– ¿Disfrutando de la vista? – lo escuchó murmurar sobre sus labios.

–Bastante– comentó sumergiéndose más y más en el momento. Quiso pasarle las manos por el cuello pero él no le dejo. Primero le saco la franelilla y después se dejó caer sobre ella.

Entonces, todo se desató.

Sakura no le dejaba alejarse un centímetro, gruñía, tiraba de su cabello y hundía sus caderas contra las de él con desenfreno.

Al Uchiha le excitaba demasiado el hecho de que a ella le gustara controlar muchas cosas, el orden por ejemplo. Pero aquí, bajo estas circunstancias respondía y se dejaba guiar tan bien por los impulsos, respondiendo sin ningún tipo de problema al otro lado de su naturaleza. Y él adoraba ser quien desencadenara todo aquello.

–Y tú que querías ponerte a establecer límites– le espetó el pelinegro desnudo mientras contemplaba la manera en que quería poseerla esta vez.

Sakura dejó de morderse los labios para responder.

–Es divertido desafiarte– replico estirándose en la cama, dejando las manos por encima de la cabeza.

–Sí que lo es– afirmo– Mira el resultado– soltó señalando su erección.

–Por favor– suplico la pelirosa.

–Así te quería tener– jadeó Sasuke subiendo a la cama. Llevo las manos a la estrecha cintura de su novia y dejo en el medio y de lado sobre la cama, mientras tomaba lugar en sus piernas desde atrás.

La veía arrastrar y hundir las uñas en la sabanas, tan entregada. También la pilló mordiéndose los labios, amortiguando los gemidos.

Y Sasuke Uchiha no estaba dispuesto a permitir aquello. Llevo la mano izquierda hasta el mentón de la pelirosa, volteándole el rostro hacia él. Le chupo los labios para después buscarle el oído.

–No lo reprimas– demandó. –Todo lo que sale por esa boquita es mío– dictaminó. Y para probar sus palabras aumentó el ritmo de las embestidas y se inclinó un poco sobre ella para profundizar más. La sintió estremecerse y tirar de las sabanas violentamente, le siguió un gritillo estrangulado. –Eso es, _mi amor_– aprobó.

El ritmo del encuentro iba aumentando progresivamente, y ambos lo estaban disfrutando hasta en los huesos.

–Mmm, Sasuke…– y aquello fue un aviso de que el borde estaba cerca.

Un poco más de ímpetu y alcanzaron la cima juntos.

Después de haber recuperado un poco la respiración, tomo a la pelirosa con cuidado y la tuvo frente.

–Ahora si estamos en Grecia– comentó el pelinegro.

La carcajada de Sakura inundo la habitación.

– ¿Ahora si podemos salir practicar turismo? – preguntó Sakura

–A lo que quieras nena– concedió el Uchiha.

* * *

><p>Atenas, la Acrópolis, el Partenón, Micenas, Creta y de cientos de museos y galerías habían sido uno de los tantos lugares que habían disfrutado durante su estancia en Grecia, cada rincón de la ciudad poseía el encanto digno de procedencia en el tiempo aparte de que eran muchos.<p>

Sasuke estaba tan atrapado en el momento que lo único que lo trajo de vuelta fue el lamento de Sakura a la hora del desayuno, les quedaba un día para disfrutar y quedaban lugares por conocer. Pero el Uchiha tenía un as bajo la manga que estaba dispuesto a sacar pues aún tenía pendiente un asunto que involucraba a la pelirosa.

Estaban caminando por las ruinas de un templo de Afrodita cuando recibió la llamada que estaba esperando. Aprovecho que Sakura estaba tomando unas fotografías para retirarse un poco, para que no se enterará de sus planes.

–Papá– saludó cuando pudo contestar.

–_ ¿Cómo la vida en Grecia?_ – contestó Fugaku del otro lado de la línea.

–Ha estado perfecto, Sakura ha tomado cientos de fotos para que las veas–

–_Qué suertudo hijo_– alabó los gustos de su hijo. –_Hable con tu tío Madara y está todo listo, el yate los pasará recogiendo a las tres de la tarde en el puerto de Atenas y los llevará a Santorini_– indicó.

–Muchísimas gracias papá, te debo una– agradeció Sasuke.

–_No fue nada Sasuke_– terció el padre.

–_Que lo disfruten._ – recomendó. –_Tu madre está deseando que sólo sean tres días más, ya los quiere de vuelta_– comentó.

–Dile que así será– aseguró. –Hablamos luego papá, Sakura anda merodeando y quiero que sea una sorpresa– apuro.

–Desde luego, saludo y cuidado con Afrodita– ironizó antes de colgar.

– ¿Con quién hablabas? – escuchó una voz a sus espaldas. Justo a tiempo suspiró.

–Con mi papá, quería encargarme algo– dijo el Uchiha.

–Oh– soltó la pelirosa. – ¿Cosas de hombres? – vaciló.

–Desde luego– sonrió. – ¿Tienes hambre? – quiso saber.

–Ajá– concedió.

* * *

><p>Sasuke tuvo que jurar que había dejado el pasaporte en la habitación del hotel, para convencerla de volver y no perderse los paseos programados.<p>

–Espérame aquí– le pidió a Sakura al bajar del carro rentado.

Rápidamente localizó a John uno de los encargados del hotel a quien le había pedido retirar las maletas y todas las pertenencias de la habitación para no perder tanto tiempo guardando equipaje y para que Sakura no se enterará.

– ¿Está todo listo, John? – quiso cerciorarse viéndolo aparecer con el botones que traía todo en un carrito.

–Todo listo, señor Uchiha– confirmó.

–Muchísimas gracias, te haré llegar la invitación– acotó el pelinegro.

–Con gusto– asintió estrechándole la mano.

El botones siguió a Sasuke hasta donde había estacionado el carro y guardaron las maletas en el maletero. Mientras cerraba le daba una propina al botones se percató de que Sakura estaba muy bien plantada a su lado demandando una explicación con aquellos ojos verde centelleando.

– ¿Y? – fue lo único que escuchó y le bastaba aquel tono frío confirmaba sus sospechas, estaba muy, muy molesta.

–Es una sorpresa– soltó.

– ¿Una sorpresa? – gruñó.

–Sí, ¿Te puedo explicar en el camino? – pidió.

La pelirosa entornó los ojos y volvió a subir al auto.

Él también lo hizo le dio la dirección al chofer y se pusieron en marcha.

–Sasuke– le llamó.

–Ah sí, la explicación o más bien la sorpresa es que nos quedaremos tres días más e iremos a Santorini.

El gesto de Sakura fue de evidente sorpresa.

–Pero, ¡¿Cómo?! – inquirió muy sorprendida.

–Mi tío Madara tiene propiedades aquí, así que me puse en contacto con él, para disfrutar un poco más y… Eso es todo– explicó.

– ¿Es en serio? – replicó.

–Muy en serio nena– afirmo.

Y antes de darse cuenta ya los labios de ella estaban sobre los suyos.

Antes de las tres un yate blanco nombrado "Ares" arribó al puerto. Una pareja de griegos (Camila y Delcos) muy amigables se les presentó y dijeron que ellos eran los encargados de llevarlos y atenderlos en Santorini.

Entre los cuatro subieron todo el equipaje al yate. Sasuke junto con la pareja se ocupó de las anclas, de los cabos y de las velas para arrancar. Sakura observo encantada otra de las facetas de su novio, es muy desenvuelto.

– ¿Aún estás molestas? – le preguntó con ironía mientras se secaba el sudor de la frente con la manga de la franela.

–Ni una pizca– respondió siguiéndole el juego.

–Buena respuesta Haruno, no quisieras imaginarte lo que te hubiera hecho de arruinarme la sorpresa– aseveró.

–Ay qué miedo– lo desafió.

Sasuke negó con la cabeza, cerró la distancia y la arrincono contra una de las barandas.

–No tienes remedio– la reprendió rodeándole la cintura.

Le busco los labios y se le guindó del cuello completamente fascinada de los detalles que Sasuke tenía. Un beso sensual tórrido y sensual fue compartido.

–Te quiero– murmuró embriaga en la profundidad de esos ojos negro.

–Te quiero– repitió él.

Al cabo de una hora Delcos aviso de la llegada, tranquilos y sin mucha prisa anclaron el yate en la bahía y bajaron el equipaje.

Buscaron un jeep y siguieron la dirección a la casa que Madara les había prestado.

La casa era de tres habitaciones muy sencilla, muy bien cuidada y con el vital aire mediterráneo. Camila y Delcos le mostraron los espacios y las habitaciones de la casa. La cocina había sido equipada con comida y cualquier cosa que necesitasen podían ir a la casa de al lado donde ellos vivían. Incluso esa noche quedaron para cenar con los vecinos para los siguientes tres días.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente, el Uchiha y la Haruno salieron a caminar por la pequeña isla muy pintoresca, alegre y pronto vieron que perderse no era una posibilidad. Para la tarde Delcos les aconsejó que fueran al balcón de Hera, un balcón dentro de una posada turística que daba una vista de trescientos sesenta grados de la isla y de la costa ateniense. A las cuatro y media de la tarde ya se encontraban en dicho lugar y tal con había dicho Delcos el sitio era un espectáculo y la tarde moría entre dorados, rosas y lilas, con un mar bañado en fuego por los destellos del sol.<p>

Allí entonces Sasuke la miró, tan concentrada recostada de los ladrillos que servían de cerca, ya había dejado la cámara a un lado así que era su oportunidad, la oportunidad de quitar aquel peso que guardaba en su bolsillo derecho. Metió la mano y allí estaba la cajita de terciopelo.

Con pasos lentos pero seguros se acercó a ella.

Sakura volvió el rostro hacía él y le sonrió. Esta vez no era verde contra negro, era negro y verde a la par.

–Sakura... – llamó.

– ¿Sí? – titubeó.

–Eres la mujer de vida, y así quiero que sea para siempre. – proclamó.

Sakura paso saliva con dificultad y sintió que los ojos le ardían, éste era el momento.

–Me harías el extraordinario honor… de ser mi esposa. – pidió con la voz más clara, segura y certera.

Ante sus ojos la cajita de terciopelo abrió develando un hermoso anillo de oro, de corte limpio y seis pequeños diamantes que formaban una delicada flor en el centro.

– ¡Ay! – jadeó la pelirosa.

Sasuke arqueó las cejas esperando.

–Es obvio– murmuró. –Que sí– contestó.

El Uchiha suspiró aliviado y deslizo el dedo por el dedo anular izquierdo.

– ¡Joder, nena! – soltó volviendo a respirar.

La abrazó y la besó con devoción.

Sakura Haruno estaba a solo un paso de convertirse en Sakura Uchiha.

Vinculo Actual: _Comprometidos._

* * *

><p><em><em>Hola, ¿qué tal están?

Por cierto, feliz navidad, feliz año 2013, feliz día de reyes, feliz día del maestro y la lista sigue.

Ya cada vez estoy más cerca de terminar está historia que tanto tiempo me ha llevado. De borrarla dos veces a volverla subir y tratar de terminarla. Francamente le tengo cariño, y aunque no se parece en nada a mi vida. Me ha acompañado desde los buenos tiempos hasta los malos, siento que he crecido un poco más como persona y se quiere como supuesta escritora.

Cada vez que me siento a escribirla me invade una serie de sentimientos muy encontrados, no quiero terminarla porque por lo que representa en ciertos períodos de mi vida y por el cariño que le han tomado quienes la leen. Sin embargo, terminarla es un alivio. Porque me pruebo a mi misma que puedo terminar algo a pesar de los contratiempo y que puedo empezar con algo nuevo... Que ya he venido dizque visualizando.

Ahora sí, basta de palabrerías. A la historia.

No he ido a Grecia, por el maravilloso internet di con unos de los tantos lugares más importantes de Grecia, a claro y las fotos también ayudan.

Santorini existe, no estoy segura de si es una ciudad o una isla pero existe. Pueden googlearla si desean :)

Lo del "Balcón de Hera" es un total invento mío. Me imagine algo muy romántico y lleno e azúcar para la propuesta de matrimonio.

Bueno, ciertamente aquí Sasuke y Sakura no se parecen en nada a los personajes originales. Solo los tomé prestados para hacer una historia sin mucho plots y sin mucho drama, hay gente que le funciona así, por medio de terceros me consta. :P

Después de haber visto tantos colores bonitos con esta historia siento las auténticas ganas de escribir algo que se una "montaña rusa" y que implique a estos personajes, ya veremos como se da, o si se da.

Bueno, antes de despedirme.

Muchas gracias por tomarse el tiempo de leer, si gustan comentar... Bienvenidos sean. :)

Muchísimas gracias por los rewievs en el capítulo pasado.

Son geniales ustedes.

Un beso, y feliz semana.

Ross!


	9. Conexión

**Capítulo IX**

**Conexión**

El asunto de crecer, son las responsabilidades que debes asumir como humano. Sakura Haruno pensaba mucho sobre varias de las cosas concernientes ésta reflexión de vida, últimamente. Muchos capítulos de su experiencias estaban ya escritos y sin lugar a dudas cada uno de ellos la definían como ser y como mujer. A su vez, debía admitir que de un tiempo considerable hasta hoy sus episodios tenían un protagonista principal, dicho protagonista es un hombre único, atento, de carácter, maravilloso y _muy_ guapo.

Ése hombre era el mismo desconocido con el que había tenido que compartir una mesa de la biblioteca durante uno de los últimos trimestres de la universidad, era el mismo que la hacía sonreír, molestar, sonrojar, excitar, y enamorar le había pedido matrimonio ante un atardecer de infarto en una de los países más románticas del mundo.

Éstas eran las líneas que Sakura se repetía día tras día desde su compromiso porque justo ahora estaban pasando por una situación algo delicada y no por diferencias éstas ya tenían su espacio y maneras de ser limadas, éste era un asunto de tiempo.

Casi mes y medio después del compromiso y de las celebraciones que siguieron por parte de familiares y amigos, la atención tuvo que desviarse hacia asuntos que comprometían el futuro. La familia Uchiha estaba atravesando por un episodio duro que comprometía la salud financiera de su patrimonio, a éste llamado atendió todo miembro de la familia Uchiha y el peso de este apellido era una circunstancia que su prometido no podía dejar de lado y ella le entendía perfectamente.

Pero, hace dos meses cuando el estrés de la situación parecía sobrepasarlo todo Sakura quiso ayudar, su amor hacia Sasuke le dictaba intervenir para tratar de ayudar con la carga. Sakura Haruno temió por su relación.

–Estoy preocupada – le dijo al lograr apartarlo de la laptop por unos minutos.

–Ya lo estamos manejando mejor, saldremos de esta – respondió él tratando de sortear el punto al que Sakura quería llegar.

–Puedo ayudar, es más quiero ayudarlos. Tú tan sólo dime que puedo hacer y… – Sasuke interrumpió.

–Esto es algo que solo podemos manejar con familia, y no quiero que te afecte. – Soltó.

Sakura parpadeó varias veces ¿Él quería que no le afectará? Pues ya era un poco tarde, aparte de que no había conseguido aliviar nada si no mortificarla más aún. Él acaba de decir que era "un asunto que solo podían manejar como familia" y eso la hirió se suponía que estaban comprometidos por que en un futuro contemplaban tener una familia juntos en un futuro y que Sasuke no considerada su apoyo era… doloroso, dolor que llevaba a la duda.

–Bien, iré a la cama – murmuró y le dejó solo en la oficina de la casa, él no la siguió.

Cerca de las 2 de la mañana lo sintió ingresar en la habitación y después en la cama. Ella prefirió fingir estar dormida, plegó sobre si misma hacia su borde de la cama hundiendo el rostro en la almohada para cubrir los ojos hinchados que debía tener después de haber las lágrimas que había derramado antes de quedarse dormida. Lo escuchó suspirar pesadamente varias veces, antes de volver a dormir. Al igual que otras peleas o crisis que habían atravesado Sakura no quería tocarlo ni que él la tocará, pues sabía cuan delicado e importante es cada roce.

No supo porque pero ese mismo día despertó súbitamente, y cuando vio el reloj de la mesa de noche reparó en faltaban 12 minutos para las seis de la mañana del viernes y era uno de esos días feriados y conmemorativos en la ciudad. Decidió levantarse y sacar a pasear a Sam, además estaba segura que como todos los últimos días Sasuke tendría que ir a trabajar.

Salió de la cama con mucho cuidado, dándose cuenta de que Sasuke había tratado de acercarse a ella durante la noche, en sus labios se dibujó una pequeña sonrisa antes de dejarlo allí. Se acercó al closet extrajo unos jeans gastados, un suéter ligero, medias, sostén y un par de converse. Fue al baño se cepilló los dientes, se vistió, se hizo una clineja, dejó la habitación, buscó a Sam, luego la cadena de sacarlo a pasear, se la ajustó, caminaron hasta el auto, lo encendió y mientras esperaba que el vehículo calentará un poco se le ocurrió llamar a Ino, necesitaba hablar con alguien. Si tenía suerte tal vez estuviera despierta, cuatro repiques y la rubia contestó del otro lado de línea

–_Buen día, amor mío _– saludó

–Buen día, amor mío corazón de otro. ¿Cómo estás? – correspondió Sakura.

–_Bien, disfrutando de un momento de tranquilidad ya que mis adorados tormentos aún se encuentran rendidos _– comentó animadamente refiriéndose a Itachi y a su hijo. – _¿Y tú?_ – quiso saber.

–Pues, más o menos – murmuró.

– _¿Algo de lo que necesites hablar?_ – se adelantó Ino.

–Sí, pero no por teléfono. ¿Podemos encontrarnos en Charlotte Café? Por favor. – pidió.

–_Seguro, ya salgo para allá. Nos vemos en 20 minutos._ – aseguró Ino.

–Gracias – murmuró Sakura antes de colgar y arrancar el vehículo.

Por suerte, el café le quedaba más cerca a Sakura que a Ino y un parque quedaba cerca. Así que aprovecho de estacionar bien y de darle unas vueltas a Sam. A el cual sin dudas, Sasuke había entrenado muy bien, ya no tiraba desesperadamente de la correa ni se alteraba ante la cercanía de otros perros.

–Buen chico–alabó Sakura acariciándole las orejas. –Vamos que Ino ya debe haber llegado– aviso.

Al entrar a lugar se percató de que Ino se encontraba en el mostrador evaluando las opciones a escoger.

–Hola– saludó Sakura desde atrás. Ino dio un respingo y se giró para saludar.

– ¡Sakura! – soltó abrazándola con ganas, la pelirrosa le correspondió. –Hola Sam– saludó al can, este simplemente no dejaba de menear la cola. –Me he tomado la libertad de pedir lo mismo para las dos, ahora busquemos una mesa– recomendó escaneando el lugar.

–Vayamos afuera, está fresco y así Sam estará tranquilo. – sugirió.

–Adelante señoritas, les llevaremos su pedido a la mesa– aviso el chico que había atendido. Las aludidas sonrieron y fueron afuera y tomaron asiento cerca de las cerca del café que daba a la acera de la calle.

–Me causa mucha gracia que la gente me llamé señorita, cuando ya estoy casada y tengo un bebé. – comentó animada.

–Eso es porque el matrimonio y la maternidad te sientan muy bien– aseveró Sakura.

–Gracias, gracias. – agradeció la rubia.

El chico que les había atendido intervino un momento para servirles el desayuno, un buen tazón de frutas, jugo fresco, café y agua. Ambas agradecieron y empezaron a darse gusto. Después de dos cucharadas Ino entro en tema.

–Ahora, cuéntame ¿Va todo bien en la casa Uchiha-Haruno? – inquirió.

–Siendo honesta, he de admitir que estamos distanciados– acepto la pelirrosa.

–Define _distanciados_– pidió Ino.

–Quise decir, que vivimos en la misma casa y dormimos en la misma cama pero, no estamos conviviendo, ni compartiendo, e intimando. Estamos sumidos en una rutina que nos está deteriorando, apenas lo veo en la mañanas y en las noches, si no está hablando por teléfono, está trabajando en la computadora, si no está en la empresa. Me siento limitada a mi trabajo, a cuidar de Sam y de la casa. No puedo trabajar en mi relación porque él me anula alegando que está "resolviendo el asunto familiar" – Sakura hizo una pausa, y tomó aire con fuerza, dándose cuenta de cuanto la sobrepasaba la situación, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Sin embargo, Ino la animo a seguir.

–Vamos Sakura, sácalo todo afuera. –

–Me siento mal, porque no puedo decirle que no, es su familia quien lo necesita. Pero ahora, estamos comprometidos y se supone que algún tendremos familia y no puedo evitar pensar en si hará lo mismo si llegamos a ese punto. Anoche cuando lo sentí en la cama lo único que hice fue alejarme de él, y a pesar de eso sé que lo amo y por ello, le tengo una paciencia enorme, pero estoy llegando al borde. – soltó todo.

Ino le extendió varias servilletas para las lágrimas y luego le tomó una de las manos y se la apretó con fuerza.

–Te admiro de verdad, Sakura– esbozó.

Sakura levantó la vista y estiro los labios en lo que parecía una sonrisa.

–Te entiendo aunque a la inversa, en mi caso yo soy Sasuke e Itachi es Sakura. Créeme en algún punto Itachi y yo también pasamos por algo similar aunque bajo circunstancias distintas. Tal como yo lo veo, tu situación se presta para hacer una llamada al equilibrio– recomendó la rubia. –Dale su espacio –siguió.

–No quiero lastimarlo, no se merece una carga más con todo lo que está pasando– reflexionó Sakura.

–No vas a lastimarlo si le dices exactamente a dónde vas – atajó Ino. –Por ejemplo, ve a su oficina y dile que pasarás un fin de semana con tus padres –completo.

Sakura comprendió en ese instante a que la estaba animando Ino, y su supuesto ejemplo tiene más forma de algo que definitivamente haría. Ambos necesitaban una alerta, un llamado de atención. Aunque, siendo honestos Sasuke era quien más lo necesitaba que ella. Un par de días sería suficiente para hablar y superar el pequeño obstáculo. Sakura le sonrió con ganas a la rubia.

–Mi cuñado a veces se pasa de cabeza dura ¿cierto? – ironizó.

La pelirrosa rió con más ganas y con un poco de alivio y de allí se dio a la tarea de disfrutar del desayuno con quienes la acompañaban.

Un par de horas después Sakura había vuelto a casa y se encontraba haciendo malabares entre el móvil y las cosas que llevaba en las manos. Cuando tropezó por enésima vez decidió que lo mejor era sentarse hablar tranquilamente con una muy animada mamá desde el otro lado de la línea.

–_Les diré a todos que vengan_– murmuró entusiasmada.

–Adelante mamá, invítalos a todos tengo tiempo que no les veo– correspondió.

– _¿Traerás al perro?_ – preguntó por cuarta vez.

–Sí, mamá– suspiró. –Llevaré a Sam, hazle espacio– recordó.

–_De acuerdo, arreglaré el cuarto para ti y Sasuke por que viene ¿verdad?_ – quiso saber.

–Ahm, creo que sí. Aunque llegará después está algo ocupado con la empresa– caviló.

–_Perfecto cariño, por favor maneja con cuidado y abastece el auto con gasolina, estaremos pendiente, te queremos_–

–Haré caso, los veo en un rato y… también los quiero– soltó antes de colgar.

A diferencia de sus suegros, los padres de Sakura vivían en los suburbios, apartados de la ciudad a casi una hora, en una casa muy acogedora, espaciosa con las personalidades combinadas de un chef que era su padre y una bióloga que era su madre.

Repasó varias veces el contenido de su maleta repleta de ropa cómoda, sencilla y abrigada, los juguetes y correas de Sam ya estaba todo en su lugar. Comprobó que las todas las puertas y ventanas de la casa estuvieran cerradas, avisó a los vecinos de más confianza que estaría visitando a la familia en las afueras, guardó las maletas en el auto, subió a Sam y arrancó el vehículo con destino a la estación de servicio, lleno el tanque de combustible y se apuntó la dirección de la empresa de los Uchiha. Cuando estuvo a dos semáforos de distancia pensó en que hubiese sido más prudente avisar a algunas de las secretarias de su llegada pero, ya era un poco tarde para eso. Estacionó con cuidado en uno de los espacios rayados y reservados para uso privado, uno de los vigilantes no tardo en reconocerla y se acercó a ayudarle.

–Hola Taylor– saludó Sakura mientras bajaba del carro.

–Buenas tardes señorita Haruno– correspondió cordial. –Si así lo desea podemos mover su auto al estacionamiento de alta seguridad– recomendó.

–Tranquilo, no hará falta ando de visita rápida. Aunque debo pedirle un favor ¿Puede cuidar a Sam, mientras subo y regreso? – pidió señalando al perro que agitaba la cola en el asiento de atrás.

–No creo que sea un problema– contestó el señor.

Sakura le sonrió, buscó la cadena se la colocó a Sam y se la tendió a Taylor.

–Gracias, enseguida vuelvo. – agradeció antes de entrar al majestuoso edificio.

–No se preocupe–

Saludo a los encargados de la recepción, quienes ya la conocían y por ello, no se apegaron el protocolo gerencial y la dejaron seguir con su camino. Después de marcar el número del piso en el ascensor un pequeño recuerdo vino a la mente de Sakura. En los inicios de su carrera mucho tiempo atrás antes de conocer a Sasuke, siempre se imaginó poder entrar o trabajar en una empresa como esta, y ahora estaba dentro de ella y no para solicitar un puesto si no para hacerle un llamado de atención sentimental a uno de los vicepresidentes.

La campanilla del ascensor avisó de la llamada al piso y recobrando la tranquilidad y el semblante sereno se acercó al escritorio de la secretaria de su prometido.

–Buenos días señorita Haruno, que agradable verla por aquí ¿En qué puedo ayudarla? – soltó de manera autómata.

–Buen día Leila, me gustaría hablar con el señor Sasuke Uchiha si se encuentra disponible, por favor– pidió repasando la decoración del vestíbulo. Sakura escuchó a la secretaria telefonear. –Buen día señor Sasuke, su prometida la señorita Haruno, se encuentra en el vestíbulo ¿Le hago pasar? – murmuró

–_De inmediato, por favor_– sentenció aquella voz que conocía también.

–Señorita Haruno, puede pasar– esbozó la secretaria amablemente.

–Gracias Leila– dijo antes de dirigirse aquella gran pulida puerta de cristal. Empujó y se encontró en la oficina de su prometido, la cual era inmaculada, minimalista sin dejar ser imponente, colores sobrios, y mobiliario elegante muy él sin duda alguna. Y claro ella había ayudado a diseñar todo aquello una vez Sasuke fue anunciado con miembro de la junta directiva.

–Hola– saludó vacilante mientras soltaba la puerta y lo ubicaba de pie al lado del escritorio.

–Hola– murmuró él acercándose. Se inclinó un poco sobre ella, la tomó de la cintura para tirar de ella y quedar vagamente sentado sobre uno de los bordes del escritorio con ella casi a cuestas. Sakura se mordió los labios, él es tan poco sutil pero como le encanta.

–Ya me has dado dos sorpresas esta mañana– pronunció. Sakura levantó la mirada y arqueo las cejas, pidiéndole mudamente que continuara. –No encontrarte esta mañana en la cama no fue muy agradable. Y ahora, te apareces en mi oficina sin avisar, tan bonita y tan tranquila, no sé qué pensar– dictaminó con las manos muy abiertas sobre sus caderas, dirigiéndole una mira impaciente.

–Yo he estado pensando mucho estos días, de sobra además. Por eso no me encontraste esta mañana en la cama, salí a tomar el desayuno con Ino. –

–Estabas abrumada, y es mi culpa– reconoció adelantándose a todo.

–Solo necesitaba hablar con alguien– murmuró con voz queda. –La culpa no es del todo tuya, yo también…– Sasuke la interrumpió colocando el dedo índice sobre sus labios.

–Me deslumbra la paciencia y comprensión que me tienes– soltó con un poco de amargura. –Sakura yo…– ahora fue ella quien interrumpió.

–Este no es el lugar para hablar de eso– sentenció, tomó una bocanada de aire y continuo. –El motivo por el que estoy aquí es para decirte que voy a pasar este fin de semana con mi familia en casa de mis padres. –Le vio abrir aquel par de orbes negros con asombro. –Llevaré a Sam conmigo, así que ya sabes donde estaremos. – advirtió. –Estás invitado, por si tienes tiempo libre– completó.

–Iré nena, iré– aseveró.

–Es tu decisión– replico encogiéndose de hombros.

–Allá estaré Sakura Haruno– resopló cerca de sus labios.

–Bien, ahora debo irme– hizo el intento de retirarse pero fue en vano.

– ¿Vas avisarme cuando llegues a casa de tus padres? – espetó.

–Sí– masculló.

– ¿Puedes besarme ahora? – espeto

No espero respuesta. ¡Este hombre es un obstinado! Reclamó mentalmente la pelirrosa antes de ceder a la tentación de esos labios seguros e imperiosos. Le recorrió y mordió los labios con toda la devoción y apetito del mundo y su cuerpo estaba respondiendo muy bien en medio de aquella oficina, donde cualquiera sin mucho esfuerzo podía vislumbrar como iba el trato entre la pareja. Suspirando más por placer que por resignación comenzó a corresponderle, llevando sus manos al cabello azabache, tirando de él y alborotándolo en búsqueda de canalizar de una manera más sana, los excesos.

Ese beso buscaba el perdón ¡Y de qué manera! Dejaba de ser suave para volver a besarla con fuerza. Cuando hizo el intento de hablar, Sasuke aprovecho de profundizar aún más el beso, su lengua buscaba la suya con movimiento tan deliciosos que su peso termino de ceder sobre el de Sasuke. En algún punto indefinido ambos cedieron.

–Se me hace tarde – titubeo la pelirrosa. –Deje a Sam con Taylor abajo y…–

–Ve, nos vemos en un rato. Avísame en cuanto llegues por favor – pidió por segunda vez, dándole un casto beso en los labios.

–De acuerdo– concedió, con lentitud se alejó de él con un poco de pesar, dejo la oficina, luego la empresa, dio las gracias a Taylor por el favor, subió al auto con Sam y tomaron la vía que los llevaría a casa de los Haruno.

58 minutos después la pelirosa se encontraba estacionando el auto en el garaje de la hospitalaria casa de sus padres, le coloco la cadena a Sam y ambos bajaron por el asiento del piloto. Sus padres ya se encontraban bordeando el auto cuando ella se acercaba al maletero.

– ¡Sakura! – estalló su madre visiblemente emocionada.

–Cariño – siguió su padre extendiendo un abrazo cálido sobre madre e hija.

–He llegado…– canturreó. Sintiendo el tirón de la correa pues Sam quería explorar.

–Será mejor que entremos, adentro te están esperando – y como todo padre ejemplar Hazumo Haruno tomó la correa de Sam y el pequeño equipaje que su hija había traído.

Su padre no había mentido, en la casa estaba cualquier miembro de la familia, tíos, tías, primos y primas. El ambiente cálido y familiar se había prestado para asar carne para acompañar a las hamburguesas especiales de su papá. Sakura tuvo esa pequeña certeza de haber tomado un par decisiones últimamente, reunirse con su familia –en cierto tiempo– y haber aceptado casarse con Sasuke. Hablando de Sasuke, recordó que debía avisarle que había llegado bien.

–_He llegado sana y salva. Avísame si vendrás._ – texteó rápidamente.

Los primos jóvenes se turnaban las partidas de _Just Dance, _los más pequeños estaban empeñados en construir un urbanismo con Play Do y legos cosa que Sakura encontró adorable y no dudo en unírseles un rato y aportar un poco de sus conocimientos de arquitecto. La familia constaba de su padre y su hermano, el tío Miroku, su madre y su hermana, la tía Kate con su hija, la prima Anna el esposo de esta Roger y la hija de ambos la pequeña Rose quien tenía unos ojos color gris preciosos y tras uno minutos se había ganado su confianza. En fin, todas las personas que se encontraban en la casa estaban emparentadas de algún modo o por alguna razón.

Cerca de las 5 de la tarde recibió una llamada de Sasuke.

–Hola – contestó.

–_Hola nena, estoy a punto de llegar. Esta atenta para que me ayudes a bajar unas_ cosas –

–De acuerdo ¿Cuánto tardas? –

–_Menos de 5 minutos._ –

–Lo tengo – respondió.

Alcanzó a escucharlo reírse antes de colgar. Y en efecto, en menos de 5 minutos el ronroneo del potente auto de su prometido aviso de su llegada.

–Es Sasuke, yo me encargó – hablo atropelladamente mientras salía trotando abrir la puerta y ayudarle con lo que había pedido. Lo vio bajar del auto, con ese porte tan elegante y despreocupado, esos jeans oscuros y esa camisa gris pálido que se entreveía entre la chaqueta de cuero negro le hacían ver tan guapo, hasta perder el sentido. Distraída entre sus contemplaciones tarde se dio cuenta de que él se había acercado para tomarle el rostro entre las manos y darle un beso que termino de robarle el aliento. Ella solo atinó a conducir sus manos sobre sus antebrazos y acariciárselos.

–Yo también me alegro de verte – murmuró con contra sus labios húmedos y con una mirada entrecerrada que le advertían sobre muchas cosas que a ella le gustaban.

–Bienvenido – susurró. –Nos deben estar mirando desde la ventana – advirtió dirigiendo una mirada disimulada a la casa.

–En esa caso, traje unas flores para tú mamá, están en el asiento de atrás yo bajo el resto de las cosas. – sugirió.

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa de complicidad y busco las flores que sin duda eran las favoritas de su madre. Volvieron a conseguirse en el camino de entrada a la casa y Sakura reparó en que él llevaba una cesta con 4 botellas de vino decoradas con frutas y un bolso de equipaje. ¡Él iba a quedarse! Ampliando aún más la sonrisa le rodeó la cintura con el brazo que tenía libre y empujó la puerta de la casa que había dejado entre abierta.

– ¡Ha llegado Sasuke! – aviso la pelirosa cerrando la puerta.

– ¡Hola Sasuke! – se escuchó desde varias direcciones de la casa.

–Hola a todos – devolvió el recién llegado.

– ¡Sasuke! – grito la mamá de Sakura dejando de lado lo que estaba haciendo en la cocina para recibirlo. –Querido, ¿Cómo has estado? – preguntó.

–Bien, Sakura me trata bien – respondió enviándole una mirada sombría a la pelirosa. –Gracias por invitarme –

–No hay nada que agradecer – admitió moviendo la mano en son de quitarle importancia.

–Mamá, Sasuke te ha traído flores – recordó Sakura extendiéndole el ramo rosas blancas.

– ¡Oh, pero que detalle Sasuke! Son preciosas, muchísimas gracias – soltó muy emocionada y le dio un beso en la mejilla. –Pasemos a la cocina – una vez allí Sakura vio cómo su madre se perdía en closet de limpieza en busca de un jarrón para las rosas.

–Aquí está el prometido de mi hija– saludó Hazumo con un abrazo a Sasuke. El pelinegro le palmeó la espalda y después dejo sobre el mesón de la cocina el arreglo de las 4 botellas de vino. – ¡Sí, señor muy buena elección! – alabó.

Después de varios saludos y presentaciones Sakura lo tomó de la mano para dirigirlo al pasillo que llevaba a su habitación.

–Vamos a guardar las cosas de Sasuke en mi habitación, ya volvemos – le comento la pelirosa a su mamá cuando pasaban por su lado. Esta asintió y siguió entretenida con quienes estaban en la cocina.

–Tiempo sin pasar por aquí – soltó Sasuke antes de dejar su bolso sobre la cama.

–Mamá ha cambiado la cama individual por una matrimonial – agregó sentándose sobre ésta.

–Muy considerada – sentenció con una sonrisa torcida. –Le tuve cariño a esa cama – vio a Sakura enrojecer. –Tengo muy buenos recuerdos de lo que pasó sobre ella y como me permitía estar cerca de ti – aseveró, tomando los pasos que lo llevaron a estar en medio de las piernas de Sakura, inclinándose hasta hacerla caer sobre la cama, buscándole el cuello. – ¿Sigues molesta conmigo? – le preguntó entre besos que llegaban a la oreja.

–No estoy molesta – sentenció retorciéndose sobre las sabanas a medida que él le rozaba la mandíbula. –Necesitamos hablar, eso sí – murmuró abriendo los ojos al sentir que él se había detenido.

–Necesitamos balancear la ecuación – dictamino viéndola desde arriba. Ella asintió llevando una mano a su cuello y otra a su cabello para besarlo.

Sasuke gruño cuando ella tomó sus labios inferior y tiro de él con sus dientes, cuando ella jadeó le introdujo la lengua entre los labios de una manera tan lenta y dominante que provocó arquearse contra él buscando sus caderas.

–Si no quedamos más tiempo van a sospechar – comentó Sasuke en una pausa para retomar el aliento.

–Si lo dejamos para más tarde, será peor – acotó respirando la pelirosa respirando con dificultad.

–Puedo encargarme de eso nena – aseveró, dándole un último beso para ayudarla a incorporarse.

Cuando caminaban hacia la puerta Sasuke se percató de que Sakura seguía acelerada.

–Respira profundo, nena – le aconsejó antes de abrir la puerta.

–Siento que hace mucho tiempo que no me tocas y por eso estoy así…– susurró respirando varias veces como él le había indicado.

–Lo sé, pero créeme cuando te digo que tengo muchas ideas en mente para recompensarte – advirtió con un mirada tórrida.

A decir tengo mil excusas pero, ninguna es válida. Me retrase una barbaridad y aunque he querido dejar de escribir historias simplemente, no he podido.

1 año y no sé cuantos meses y días después les traigo éste capítulo. Tengo como meta terminar esta historia antes de que terminé el año lo escribo _en serio._

Espero que les guste, si tienen algo que comentarme, corregirme o tomate que lanzarme, todo es válido en el botón de rewiev.

Abrazo, y que estén muy bien.

Feliz casi fin de semana.


End file.
